Penance
by DemonRyu
Summary: Seifer is told to rebuild Trabia for Penance, to be able to return to Balamb. Will he finish this mission? Chapter Twenty: How quickly love can be torn from him, just as he tore it from others... Death/violence warnings
1. Penance

Penance - Chapter One

-

Seifer scowled as the snow started to fall. Again. He'd been in Trabia for nearly an hour, and the snow had started and stopped at least five times.

_'Welcome to winter freakin' wonderland. Bah.'_

At the moment, he was the back of a Balamb Garden car, staring sullenly at the white landscape. He was not alone, as two other cadets were with him. Neither had any idea who he was though, and for that, he was a tad grateful. The headmaster had allowed him back, but he would have to help with Trabia's rebuilding. If he failed this test, that was it.

Exiled from the only home he'd known. For the last twelve years of his life. With a sigh, he tugged at the collar of the cadet uniform. He couldn't wait to change, and wash this black gunk out of his hair. It was only a comb in color, but it didn't feel right.

"We're here."

_'Finally. There is a God.' _

He uncurled from his seat, waiting for the other two to disembark before stretching. After grabbing his bags, he followed them out, blinking when he first caught sight of Trabia.

Selphie glanced up at the knock, smiling when her friend glanced around the half open door.

"A few more people from Balamb showed up. And Hyne, Selph... One is a **looker**" Selphie started laughing. Ever since Squall and Zell had stopped by, most of the female cadets were trying to transfer to Balamb.

"I'm sure."

She only had eyes for her cowboy, although she didn't know how they'd be able to handle this long of a break in their relationship. Since it was still so new, and Irvine's history... With a slight shake of head, she chased away the negative thoughts. With her usual smile firmly in place, she went to go meet the new helpers.

Seifer had already received six room numbers, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned, glancing to the left and right before frowning slightly. 

"Ahem."

He glanced down, one eyebrow arched.

"I'm to show you to your room. Name's Selphie."

She stuck out a hand, ignoring the slight shiver his stare was causing.

_'Ah, fuck.'_ Seifer thought to himself, idly.

When he didn't take her hand, she just shrugged it off. 

"Well, just follow me ok?"

He nodded, picking up his bags again. She led the way, and Seifer glanced around every so often. It would be nearly impossible to loose her, clad in that yellow jumper she favored.

"Isn't it a bit cold for that thing?"

"The uniform skirts are almost as short. There isn't much of a difference. Besides, I only wear this like maybe once or twice a week, this isn't like Balamb, you know."

"Right."

The rest of the short walk was quiet; however, he nearly tripped over her when she stopped short. Luckily, he wasn't so far gone that he wasn't paying attention, and managed to step around her.

"Oh. Sorry. I have a bad habit of running into people, or causing them to run into me. That's your room, you'll be sharing with one of the other cadets from Balamb. If you need anything, I'll be down the hall."

He just nodded again.

"You know, I didn't catch your name."

He was halfway inside the room when he decided to answer.

"That's because I didn't offer it."

Selphie blinked, as the door was shut, quietly but firmly, in her face.

With a sigh, she started to walk back to her room wondering why she wasn't angry about what had just happened. Usually rude people were told off, but...

Seifer plopped down onto one of the beds, releasing a sigh of his own.

_'Great. I'm stuck here, in a hell I helped create, and with her. Could things get any better? Damn you, Cid.'_

Notes:  
For Pixie. And Her Seifer. Sorta. :laughs:  
Disclaimers: I don't own anyone, if I did... Heh, actually I still wouldn't own them, they'd be on loan all the time. 


	2. Aftermath

Aftermath : Chapter Two

-

The loud buzzing sound was beginning to grate on his nerves. Without even opening his eyes, he just flung an arm out, not caring what he hit. About twenty seconds later, the sound had stopped. With a self-satisfied sigh, he tucked the covers around himself once again.

That was when he heard the 'tsk, tsk'. Mumbling to himself, he opened his eyes, wondering who in hell would want to be awake at this hour.

"Breakfast is over in thirty minutes, if you want to eat, you need to get a move on."

"Selphie?" He managed to say her name without sounding dead.

She chuckled. "We're just waiting for you, Sleeping Beauty."

_'Did he just snarl?'_ She smirked slightly. "Remember, thirty minutes, or you don't get to eat."

"It doesn't serve breakfast till 11?"

"Actually, we don't have a cafeteria, anymore. That was completely destroyed." Her tone had changed, from amusement to loss. He winced, knowing that indirectly, or directly - if you looked at it that way - he was the cause of it.

"I'll be down in ten minutes."

She didn't say anything as she left. It was only as he was getting dressed that Seifer wondered how the hell she'd gotten into his room. Luckily, he'd combed in the color again prior to going to bed.

He had noted the condition of the Garden, but he'd put it to the back of his mind. As he was walking around today though, it just seemed to be constantly slapping him in the face.

The back of the Garden, where the main block of dorms was, wasn't damaged as badly. The whole left side was demolished though, where the classrooms and cafeteria had been - was gone. It was smaller then both Galbia and Balamb. Whose those had been three floors, this one had been two. Half of the student body was gone, since the missiles had struck mid-day. Some had survived out of luck, having been in the village, or in their rooms. The front walkway was an unsteady slab of concrete, as were several of the paths in the back of the Garden, and the basketball court. Signs had been posted everyone, telling people to watch their step. They had been able to remove that one dud missile, and the Quad was now a temporary cafeteria, which served meals three times a day. Two hours per block, and people went in shifts to get their food. The rest of their time was spent on repairs, or studying. Few of the Trabia students ever seemed to sleep.

Groups of FH and Esthar techs were there, since Esthar would be funding the rebuilding process. Selphie had managed to get Squall to ask his father, who had been more then happy to help. The past month, they mostly had been clearing the rest of the rubble, hoping to start the actual rebuilding within two weeks.

Seifer stared at the building, sipping his second cup of coffee. He'd kept his preferred trench back at Balamb, and was clad in solid black.

"Are you alright?"

Seifer turned, expecting Selphie, but it was another girl. He nodded then glanced back at the building.

"I can't believe someone would do this..."

"Yes."

The girl replied. "It is a bit unbelievable... I remember, for days after, I wanted to find that Seifer Almasy, and kill him for what he'd done. I wanted to watch him loose his life by my hands. For everyone that he killed."

Seifer remained silent.

"We never knew it was coming... One moment, everything is normal, as it was the day before, the week before, the month before. And in an instant, nothing is normal. It won't ever be again."

"Would you still kill him now?"

She shook her head. "What would it do? It wouldn't bring anyone back. And if what Selphie says is true, then it was never really his fault to begin to with. Actually, I feel sorry for him. He thought he was living his dream. And no matter how hard my life has become, I know that his will be a much harder road to walk upon."

Silence fell, as Seifer just nodded, still staring at the building. "Did Selphie place you on any certain teams?"

"No..."

"Ok, then come with me. We need help in one of the classrooms."

Wordlessly, Seifer followed her, wondering how many of the other students here felt sorry for him. How many would be willing to lynch him in the middle of the night, if they knew who he was.

-

Disclaimer: As usual, all characters within belong to Squaresoft.

Lunatique - Yes, Seifer did notice how the Garden looked (but I was being a lazy author), but he decided not to dwell on it, at that moment. After all, he was already annoyed by the trip, and was telling me I was not about to put him through the guilt wringer as well.


	3. Seifer!

Seifer: Chapter Three

-

It'd been a week since he'd arrived. He was somewhat used to having to get up at an ungodly hour, and had yet to break his new alarm clock. Also, another added bonus - no Selphie. Not that he didn't exactly dislike her, but her perkiness often grated on his nerves. That and he felt guilty for being the one to cause such a loss. Sure, he could hide behind the fact that he was a puppet on a pair of strings, but oh... How his blood had sang when the order was given. How he'd grinned when told the missiles had been a direct hit. It wasn't until arriving here that he'd learned what loss truly was. And how upset he'd have been if his hand had destroyed Balamb.

In finding this out, he sunk into a depression of sorts, not that anyone could tell. Quiet and surly from the beginning, no one dared ask him what was wrong. That was fine with him.

Seifer scowled at the black traces on his fingers. Although he didn't know why - he still combed in the dye every morning. Although he was sure no one had a clue what he looked like, it would be unseemly to have black hair one day and blonde the next - or so Quistis had told him the previous evening. After asking how Selphie was. He was getting ready to tell her if was so 'unseemly' that she comb in the damned dye for a week or so, and see how it felt.

A bell sounded, signalling that it was lunchtime. He continued to wind the cable, ignoring the rumbling within in his stomach. The past two days, he hadn't eaten. Just worked and slept.

"Hmm, so she was so right."

_'Well, there went one bonus.'_

"Put the cable down. It'll still be here after you get back from lunch."

He turned, arching one brow.

Selphie just smiled at him, holding out a plate of food. "Figured you wouldn't go there, so I brought it here for you."

"I'm not hungry."

Of course, after saying he wasn't, his stomach rumbled. Loudly. Selphie shook her head, and set the plate down on a desk.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. If I don't see some of this food gone, I'll make you eat."

Seifer snorted. He had a foot on her, and she was threatening him? Then he smirked slightly. Her taking him on would be interesting.

"I mean it. You'd better be eating when I get back with some drinks."

"Whatever."

That caused Selphie to laugh.

"You'll have to tell me your name, before I start calling you Squall number two."

Before he could retort, she'd already taken off to get some drinks.

She was back before ten minutes; perhaps three or four had passed. Seifer was just about to finish winding the cable, when he heard someone clearing his or her throat.

"What did I tell you?" Selphie wagged a finger at him.

"And what can you do to force me, hmm?"

"You can be sent back to Balamb. Another ship is arriving today."

Seifer's eyes widened. Selphie blinked, not having expected that reaction. 

"You can't."

_An order? Was that an order?_ She frowned.

"I can and I will. I'm in charge of this, and I won't have someone who refuses to eat, working! I can't afford someone getting sick, or getting hurt, because they refuse to take care of themselves!"

Seifer dropped the cable, and started to stalk towards her. She almost took a step back, then scowled. She was not about to be frightened by this punk. Her hand tightened around the cup of water she was holding.

He stopped a few inches away, leaning over, so he was looking into her eyes.

"You can't. What part of that do you not understand?"

Anger. She heard the anger, but there was something else in his voice.

Desperation. Why? What was so important that he had to stay here?

"I understand that you're in no position to be giving orders."

Seifer growled, and began to move forward again. Not having anything else handy, Selphie threw the water in his face, scrambling out of the way as he stumbled forward, wiping at his eyes.

The desk was an old fashioned one, a bit higher then his knees. Seifer walked into it, and both fell over with a bit of noise. Seifer 'oofing' as he hit the ground, the desk following with a loud thump.

Selphie winced, walking over to kneel down by him. And then she gasped. The dye had leaked; leaving markings on his face that looked like Zell's tattoo. Strands of gold were visible, mingled with black patches. Seifer's eyes flew open, and now she knew where'd she seen them before. She had stared into those emerald depths when delivering orders, and once again at Galbadia Garden, right before Edea had regained her freedom.

"Seifer..." She breathed out his name, and his eyes closed again.

In defeat.

-

Disclaimers: As usual, I don't own anyone. ;; Though, I wouldn't mind owning Seifer. 


	4. A talk

A Talk : Chapter Four

-

He looked up at the knock upon his door, wondering who it could be. Selphie? No... The knock didn't sound like hers. It was heavy, and too high for her hands. Even if she raised them above her head. Sighing, he rose to go answer the door. 

The girl, Selphie's friend stood there, a tray of food in her hands.

"She said to bring this to you."

She held it out, and he paused for a moment. Either for the verbal lashing, or for her to throw the tray at him. When neither happened, he accepted the tray. 

"Figured black wasn't your natural color." With a smile and wave, she left. 

_'Aw, fuck.'_

He'd forgotten to replace the dye after his shower. Selphie had helped him to his room, explaining to a few concerned students that he'd fallen. Yes, he'd be all right; he was going to rest. He should be back in about two days. Since his hair color was two different tones, she had placed her coat over his head.

Seifer was unsure which was worse. Being helped to his room by a girl, or wearing a lemon yellow jacket like a kerchief. He shook his head, traveling back to his bed to sit down and enjoy his food. All he could do now was wait.

He hated waiting.

A few hours later, there was a timid knock upon his door.

"C'mon in."

He figured it was Selphie, and as he glanced over, he was right. She stood there, hands clasped before her, nervous. With a slight smirk, he glanced up at the ceiling again.

"Feel free to take a seat."

As she walked to a chair, she studied him. A black turtleneck molded itself to his chest and arms, tucked into a pair of black cords, slightly baggy. She remembered those dress pants he favored. Not black, more like a dark charcoal color, easily mistaken for black. Offset by the navy of his vest and lighter gray of his trench. He also wasn't wearing the unusual choker he owned, or maybe he was - tucked beneath the cotton around his throat.

"See something you like, messenger girl?" Amused.

Selphie refused to flush, meeting the eyes that looked her way again.  
"Trying to see if you've changed, Seifer. Outwardly, yes. But inside? I don't know yet. And that worries me."

Now she could see the faint line of his scar, as his eyebrows drew together in a frown.

"You haven't been able to contact the headmaster?"

"No... Oh wait, that's right. You wouldn't know."

"Wouldn't know what?"

"A storm hit. It downed the lines we had rigged for outside communication. We don't know when they'll be back up, or when the storm will quit."

"Shit."

Selphie smiled. "That's what I said."

Seifer placed a hand over his heart, feigning shock.

"You curse? Say it isn't so!"

After a moment, she started laughing. This side of him was new to her, and so it had caught her off guard. He just smiled, faintly.

"I'm sorry you had to stay cooped up in here for most of the day. But no working tomorrow. I want to make sure you're fine before having you out there again."

"Worried one of the students might jump me?"

"No one knows."

"You mean, no one knows - yet. It's just a matter of time. Besides, I heard what you think. That I was lead along that path."

"I'm not the only one who thinks so. But only you know the truth, Seifer. We won't know until you tell us. And no one here will know who you are unless you decide to tell them."

He looked back at the ceiling again. She took that as her cue to her leave.

"What time do you want me to bring breakfast tomorrow?"

No answer. She shook her head, mumbling a curse when she accidentally knocked a bowl to the ground. Figuring that he wasn't looking, she quickly leaned over to pick it up. She would normally kneel down, knowing that her jumper had a tendency to rise rather high. That was when his voice startled her, highly amused.

"Panda bears? And what's that say? Tuesday?"

Selphie eeped, dropping the bowl again. She was sure he could see the tips of her ears burning, she had to be that red. She rose, almost falling again in her haste to get out of his room, the sound of his laughter following her.

"Hey! You forgot my tray!"

Seifer called out as the door closed, still laughing. Oh, he would have loved to see the look on her face.

_'Heh. Panda Bears.'_

He figured she would go for cutesy animals, girls like her did. But on her underwear?

This would be something to remember if he ever felt the need to blackmail her. Maybe he'd tease her about it tomorrow. With a smile, he rose, deciding to jot this down in his notebook.

-

Disclaimers: Ya know 'da drill. Sqauresoft owns, I do not. 


	5. Busted

Busted : Chapter Five

-

Seifer stretched lazily, then yawned. For a moment, he wondered why that damned buzzer of an alarm clock hadn't awaked him, then frowned as he recalled yesterday's events.

_'Damnit.'_

He was so screwed - he knew it. Tilmitt wouldn't let him stay; she had no reason to. However, if today was his last day, he was going to eat before being booted. As he pulled out a pair of pants at random, he glanced out the window. It looked like there was more snow, if such a thing were possible. With a slight shake of his head, he pulled on a navy colored sweater, before ducking into his bathroom.

Selphie hummed a tune to herself, quickly brushing her hair. If she was right, Seifer should be waking just about now. So, she reasoned, she should be able to catch him before he left to get breakfast.

Selphie smiled to a few of the other students as they ventured from their rooms. As she reached Seifer's door, she paused for a moment, staring at it. She felt that he wouldn't do anything to her, but she was still embarrassed over yesterday.

Just as she lifted her hand to knock, the door opened, and Seifer managed to stop mid stride before walking into her.

"Coming to fetch me already?"

_'Damn. There goes breakfast.'_

Selphie shrugged slightly. "You could call it that. I just need you to come with me." Paused, a glance around, then back up. "You may want to take a jacket."

Seifer smiled sweetly, at odds with the rather flinty look in his eyes.

"A jacket? In this beautiful climate?"

Selphie just shook her head, not sure if she was ready to deal with him before coffee. A large cup of coffee, loaded with sugar.

"I don't know if you noticed... But the power got knocked out last night for a lttle while. And our cable is down still. We don't know for how long."

Before she could continue, Seifer snorted. "Oh. I noticed."

Selphie smirked slightly. "As I was saying. I need to go to Shumi Village, and contact the Headmaster."

Seifer took a step back from the door. "Hang on while I grab a coat. Come on in." 

She stepped inside, but not fully, watching as he rummaged through his closest. 

"I suppose I should leave my trench here, eh?"

Selphie shrugged, knowing what coat he was talking about, the coat that defined him almost as much as his gunblade did.

"Up to you, really. I'm the only one who knows who you are."

Seifer smirked slightly, selecting a black leather jacket.

_ 'That would change if I were to wear my firecrosses.'_

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure."

"Why are you here? Of all places... Why here?"

"I have no choice."

Flat. Final. Selphie sighed slightly. "I see... Oh hey... I'm sorry about yesterday."

Seifer chuckled. "So am I."

She arched a brow, wondering, but just shrugged instead. "Ready? And don't worry, we won't be walking."

Seifer laughed to himself as he stared down at her.

"I imagine not. The snow is stacked higher than you are."

Selphie smirked. "Well, at least we know somethings will never change. You being one of them."

A faint smile. "That remains to be seen." A slight pause. "Come on then, little messenger girl. Show me what torture you've dreamed up for me today."

"I'm so glad to be spending the day with you as well."

Seifer laughed, quietly.

"Topped my list of ten things I want to do in my life."

"You and everyone else. C'mon, I'm sweating here."

"Yea, but what they want to do to you... 'S not what I want to do to you."

"And that is...?" No answer, she just smiled. "Well, thanks for making me feel safe around you..."

"What's the matter, Seifer? Afraid of little ol' me?" Selphie drawled it out, doing a rather good impression of Irvine. Seifer smiled slightly, but he kept his gaze ahead, not wanting her to see it.

"Ask me again at the end of the day."

"If we're both still alive." She added.

"Dying is not in my day planner. I doubt that'll be an issue."

Selphie just muttered a 'heh' as they entered the garage.  
"So, how are we getting there?"

"I'm driving."

Seifer came to a complete stop. "I'll walk, if it's all the same to you."

Selphie started laughing, already at the driver's door to a Jeep.  
"Fine. You want to be in the snow for two hours? Be my guest. Do you have Hyperion, by the way? There are monsters out there. And I don't believe you have a GF junctioned."

Seifer frowned, hating when other people are right. With an uncomfortable glance around, he conceded. "Well, all right..."

"You'll be fine! Remember? 'Dying is not in my day planner.'" She smiled as he scowled at her mimicking, "Smart ass."

She blew him a kiss. "Takes one to know one."

He shook his head, pulling his coat tighter around him before getting into the Jeep. "You are a hand full, Tilmitt. I don't envy Kinneas."

At the mention of Irvine's name, her hands tightened on the wheel. "I'll be sure to let him know. Someone else doesn't envy you, Irvy."

Almost bitterly said, as she buckled her safety belt. Seifer pulled his as tight as he could, then glanced at her, puzzled.  
"I didn't mean anything by it..."

She smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Sorry. I just had a long night." Then, while staring at his belt. "You can breathe?"

He settled back in his seat, making himself as comfortable as he can. "For the time being, yes."

Selphie noticed the slight tension to his words. "Fft. I bet I'm a better driver then you are, Almasy."

"Yea, okay." _'What-ever'_

He snorted, and she grinned.

"You can drive on the way back."

"Deal." He returned the grin, though not quite as wide.

"It should take us about twenty, thirty minutes to get there. Want some music on?"

Seifer shuddered, not wanting to think about what she listens to.

"The CD case is under the seat. I just burned a Rammstein CD last week. I'm not quite sure what you listen to, but don't worry. No pop CDs."

Seifer glanced sideways, smirking slightly, not believing what he was hearing. She was a pop princess if he ever saw one. "Lemme see..."

"Be my guest." Then she tapped her fingers against the wheel, humming the song from one of her favorite Disney movies. While she may not have pop CDs, she did have a few Disney soundtracks. Not that he needed to know that.

He flipped through the CD case, his smirk becoming a smile, reading over the titles.

"If there are any in there, they're Irvine's."

Seifer laughed.

"Don't tell me..."

He held up an N'sync CD as she glanced over. "Oh my god... I'm going to kill him. No wait, he's probably going to kill me." Laughing. "He even does the 'bye bye bye' dance for me..."

Seifer laughed, an evil plot already forming in the back of his mind. "Just wait till I get back to Balamb."

"You didn't hear any of this from me, though!"

"Scout's honor." He saluted, before holding up Saliva's CD. She grinned, nodding. "Good choice."

"I have to say, Tilmitt...I may have been wrong about you."

She chuckled, thinking the same thing. This was a side to Seifer she'd never seen before. "The singer is a ditz in person. Worse then I am, sometimes. Scary, huh?" 

"Where'd you meet them?"

"At a club in Deling, they were opening for Stabbing Westward."

"Who'd you take with you?" Slyly, causing her to smile.

"No one. Girl's Night only. Oh, if you're ever going to a show, and you want to meet the band, take Quistis with you. Trust me on this."

Skeptically, "Yeah?"

"She got us on the bus. I'll put it that way."

He blinked, a bit taken aback. "Don't tell me anything else. I don't want to know." She laughed, while he wondered what she did to get there. And should he be offended or turned on by that thought.

"You know. A lot of us wondered if y'all were ever together." Selphie glanced over, using the same tone he did just moments ago.

Seifer straightened in his seat as a dull flush spread over his cheekbones.  
"Don't be ridiculous."

_'Score!'_ She mentally smiled. "Hey, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

More than a little embarrassed, Seifer averted his gaze, turning his attention to what's outside the vehicle. Nothing but trees, and snow.

_'Damn.'_

He wrinkled his nose, annoyed by the scenery and by Selphie. "I don't care who you tell."

"Really! Great! I'll post when I get back to Balamb." In the most chipper tone she could muster. Seifer's head whiped around, and he **glared** at her, menacingly.

"Don't push it, Tilmitt."

"Ooo. Aren't you the scary one." She rolled her eyes, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm just kidding, Seifer. You have your right to a private life."

He sighed. "There's nothing to keep private."

"I don't think so. I mean, I wouldn't want someone to post my crush on someone on the network. Feelings are always private things, and no one has a right to intrude on them."

Exasperated. _'Gods...'_

"Okay, there is no crush and there are no feelings...can we drop this?"

"Uh huh. So why are you blushing?"

Seifer crossed his arms over his chest and turned toward the window, very much resembling a big, pouting baby. Mentally, he's going over a list of ways to kill people without using his gunblade. Selphie giggled, causing him to lift his chin, annoyed even more.

_'How dare she laugh...'_

"Seifer..." Through the windshield, she could see the outer dome of the Shumi village.

"What?"

Selphie winced slightly, he was pissed.

"Anyone ever tell you you're cute when you blush?" In a rather flirty tone, trying to put him back into a good mood. She even batted her eyelashes, though he didn't turn back to face her.

"No."

"You're cute when you blush."

Seifer glanced hesitantly at Selphie and she smiled.

"New one on me..."

"Well. I would just tell you, you're cute, but I don't want you to get a big head."

"Who me?" Innocently, with the wide eyed look tacked on.

"Yes, you."

As they come to a stop, she glanced around. Normally a few of the Shumi would be outside, protecting the Ultima draw spot. But no one was here. Odd.

"So. What will we be doing today?"

"Contacting Balamb. Squall set up some computers the last time here was here, if anything should happen to our cable line. I just hope nothing happened to this one as well."

Seifer nodded, as she continued. "You said that you don't have a choice being here. I respect that. I just need to know what I should do if anyone doesn't." Seifer glanced over at her slowly, eyes dark, and she waited; feeling that he's about to tell her something.

"If you throw me out of here, I can't get back into Garden." Softly, and she blinked, thinking for a moment she didn't hear him correctly.

"..."

"This is my last chance. Get it?"

She gasped. "That's why... When you said... When you said I couldn't... Oh my god..."

He nodded and looked away, as she looked down at the steering wheel, feeling even worse then she did after yesterday's incident. "Now I feel even worse..."

"Forget it. It's not something we can change." Lowly, as she glanced back up and toward him. "Seifer?"

He looked up. "What?"

"... Do you think I'm going to make you leave?"

A shrug. "How should I know? I damn sure wouldn't blame you."

She almost hit the steering wheel in frustration, staring at him.  
"I'm asking you. Right now. Do you think I would?" Her tone is serious, as she's almost on the brink of tears.

He met her gaze, waiting a few moments before murmuring a quiet no. She smiled, the weight lifting from her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He looked away briefly. "Why would you let me stay?"

"You're one of us. I grew up with you... We all grew up with you. That's why... even if someone does find out who you are there, I'll be by your side. No one is going to make you leave."

As she was speaking, he glanced back towards her, then reached over slowly, brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

"Thanks, Selph."

She smiled, surprised that he would do that. "You're welcome."

Seifer gazed at Selphie for just a moment longer than was comfortable and straightened somewhat, averting his gaze. She cleared her throat, wondering if something just happened, in that brief moment. But if something did, what was it? Seifer glanced back towards her, knowing that she must be wondering what just happened right now. He was as well. However, a small, hesitant smile was hovering over his beautiful lips. She noted that, because that's what she was staring at. 

"...You know." A pause, as she looked away. "You should smile more often."

He tilted his head to the side, bemused.

"What? You should. You have a nice smile."

"You sound surprised."

"Because you're usually doing this."

Selphie glanced up, twisting her lips into a rather familiar smirk, even the slight lift to her brow was there. Seifer ducked his head, smiling to himself; she did that rather well. It was almost scary. His gaze met hers again, voice amused.

"Legions of women have swooned when faced with the trademark smirk."

"Oh really?"

A quirkier smile replaces the smirk, and he nodded, solemnly. "Oh yes."

"I wonder if it still works now." As she laughed to herself, imagining half of the female cadets at Balamb, lying in the hallways as he strolled through. Seifer undid his seatbelt before reaching over gracefully, gripping the back of her neck before leaning down to claim her lips with his own. Selphie's eyes widen, mouth opening to let out a surprised gasp. Seifer murmured against her mouth, coaxing her into the kiss, waiting a few seconds before tilting his head when she offered no resistance, deepening it, fingertips stroking the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, reaching out to thread her fingers into his hair, not wondering why she wasn't pushing him away, but his mouth... hot and insistent against her own, is all she felt. He turned his body towards her, his hand curving against the small of her back, pressing her closer to him, moaning softly when her fingers tighten in his hair.

"Seifer..." She whispered weakly against his lips, and he released her, fingers trailing along the underside of her chin before cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing against the skin softly.

"Mmmm."

Selphie slowly opened her eyes, agreeing with that simple noise, blinking when he pulled back from her, shock written across his face. His hand slowly drops, and she opens her mouth to speak his name when someone taps on the window, loudly.

-

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anyone. Many, many thanks to Pixie:hails the Goddess: After all, without Seifer, this never would have been possible. 


	6. Village Visit

Village Visit : Chapter Six

-

_Breathe._ Selphie yelled at herself, trying to see who was tapping at the window. For a moment, she thought her heart was about to stop beating. She pulled away from Seifer, rolling sown the window, to look into a pair of dark, dark chocolate eyes.

A shumi.

_'Whew...'_ "Are you alright?" It asked, and she nodded rapidly, not sure if Seifer had just snorted or laughed. This was his entire fault anyway.

"Yes. Uh... We came to use the computers. My name is Selphie Tilmitt, I'm the one in charge of Trabia's rebuilding." The Shumi nodded, and Selphie knew that was she was talking extremely high, extremely fast, but she was nervous.

"Well, if you'll follow me."

She quickly undid he seatbelt, opening the door once the Shumi stepped back. Seifer walked around to join them, but she refused to look at the blonde, certain that her cheeks were splotched red. It was a quiet ride down the elevator, and the shumi looked between the two humans, unsure of what was going on.

As they exited, Seifer took a glance around. This was his first time in the village, she recalled.

"Hey, If you wanna look around, I'll be in the inn."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

Selphie blinked, wondering if that was hurt she heard in his voice. "No.. I just... It's your first time here, isn't here? I thought you might like to look around..."

"Whatever."

He replied, stalking off. She watched him go, then reminded herself -'His fault! His his his!'

Still, she felt bad. With a sigh, she headed towards the inn, the usual bounce to her step missing.

She sat down at the terminal that was reserved for Balamb use, deciding to contact Squall. She crossed her fingers, hoping he was awake. And that if he wasn't, he wouldn't kill her for waking him.

After about five beeps, his face appeared on the screen, blinking at her.

"This had better be important... Selphie?"

"Uhm.. yea... Look, I have a small problem."

_'Make that a big problem. 6'2, blonde, and smoldering green eyes. Wait, **smoldering**? Damnit.'_ "What's wrong?"

"About those new cadets that are helping from Balamb..."

He nodded, and when she didn't continue, shook his head.

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing! I just..."  
As she was about to speak, she felt someone come up behind her, and knew without turning... That it was him.

"You know, you could have warned me, at least."

"Only those accepting the mission know what it is. And those giving the orders. You know that."

"I know... But..."

"He was to help rebuild Trabia. Without getting into trouble."

Seifer's hackles rose. No matter what it was, it was always his fault, wasn't it. 

"He didn't! I just need to know what to do if anyone else finds out that he's here. Someone who might want to take revenge."

"You think someone would?" Squall's voice had become thoughtful, and Seifer frowned at Selphie.

_'She's sticking up for me?'_

"Perhaps. I don't know. It's not like we've had a poll lately. 'Who'd like to lynch Seifer Almasy'."

Squall arched a brow at her, then shook his head. "If anything happens, send him home."

Selphie's eyes widened, and Seifer's jaw nearly dropped.

"But.. But ... It's his mission!"

"You said it yourself, why didn't you warn me. Would you have let him up there if you'd known?"

_'Yes. I would have. You know that, Squall.'_

"You can't make him leave, I won't allow it."

Both stared at her, she was almost shaking.

"How dare you, Squall. You know what's riding on this. I'm going to make sure he stays. If anyone has a problem with him being here, they'll be the ones to leave."

"Selphie..." Squall sighed.

"No! He's staying. And that's that."

"Alright... It's your project, your call. I'll back you on your ruling... But if he..."

"He won't do anything. He's trying to come back home. Can't you see that?"

Squall scowled. "I'm sending Irvine up next week. Just in case anyone doesn't agree with you."

"Fine. Tell him to bring Hyperion, too."

"I don't..."

"I do."

Seifer had been staring at Selphie throughout the conversation. Wondering, of course. What had possessed him to kiss her? Selphie Tilmitt, known for being the 'happiest' person on the face of the planet. So not his type. After all, he went for girls who knew the score, not one he heard talking about faeries. Yet, he could taste her on his lips, and here she was - defending him. Telling off Iceheart, for him; getting Hyperion, for him, after Quistis had demanded that it be left at Balamb.

"Alright... Alright..." Squall gave in. "I'll send up Hyperion. But he's in your care now, Selphie. If anything happens, it'll be on you, understand?"

Selphie nodded, turning to Seifer. "You won't let me down, will you?"

The seriousness of her tone was at odds with the eyeball roll. She couldn't believe Squall was being such a dick about this. She trusted Seifer.

_'He just kisses well.'_  
**'Shut up- brain!'**

Seifer smirked, causing her to her smile as he drawled out, "Suuuuure."

Selphie turned around to face Squall again. "See? Everything will be perfect!" 

"..." Squall stared. Selphie just smiled, even wider. With a slight shake of his head, he sighed.

"Make sure Irvine reports in once he gets up there."

"Will do."

Squall turned off his half of the link, and she made a face once the screen was black.

"Honestly. I guess he didn't get any last night."

Seifer stared, not believing he just heard her say **that**.

"Hey, so... D'ya wanna check out the village? Or head back right away?" He shrugged, not really caring one way or the other.

"Alright! I have something I want to show you anyway."

She made sure to turn everything off. Then grabbed his hand, half dragging him from the inn till he shook her off. She chuckled at the sour look on his face, pointing out a few things, and telling him of Squall falling flat on his ass in the pond.

He was actually smiling, until the moomba in front of the Elder's house raced down to greet Selphie. She smiled, kneeling to talk to it. Seifer stared, recalling the many moombas that had resided in the prison. Of a boy being carried from his cell, then chained down by the overgrown paws. The reason why Squall didn't trust him, and was quite likely worried over Selphie's safety... Now that she knew who he was. He recalled taunting Squall, saying that if he didn't tell him what he needed to know, one of them would. The fine Instructor, chickenwuss, or ... Selphie.

Messenger Girl.

"How can you..."

She turned, glancing up at him, then frowned slightly at the pained look on his face. The moomba nuzzled against her, making her remember the one that'd been in the prison with them. Could it be that Seifer was remembering the same thing? "The Shumi told us a story about a man who tried to teach the Moomba's to talk. He said that he felt bad, because they had no words to express how they felt. He was told that they didn't need words, because of their eyes. They even told him, he didn't need to speak... Everything he felt was expressed through his eyes. That meant more to them then his words, because his feelings were truer."

Seifer tilted his head to the side, wondering what she was getting at. She stood; glancing towards the Elder's house, then back to Seifer.

"Squall remembers... as do you. He had the same look on his face when we first came here. When we first saw them."

She waited, but he said nothing. With a slight shake of her head, she turned, heading down the path once more. Seifer followed, puzzling over what she had said. Squall, he could understand. That wasn't something you forgot, or forgave easily.

When they reached the house at the end, Selphie knocked, then rocked back on her heels, waiting. It was slightly unnerving - Seifer being this quiet. It was almost like being with Squall. She glanced over her shoulder, studying him for a moment. His head was bowed, and she could see the pale marking of his scar, given to him by Squall. Who wore a matching adornment on his face. She wondered what had driven them to do that to each other, but figured she would never know the answer. None of them had ever dared to ask.

He looked up, as if feeling her gaze on him, and she tried to smile. However, it failed, because his eyes were still so dark, haunted with memories that none of them knew about.

Before anything could be said, the door opened.

"Yes?"

Selphie gazed forward again, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"We were wondering... Could we see the statue? It's still here, right?"

"... Yes." The shumi leaned forward, studying her. "Ah, Selphie! Come in. We almost done painting."

"Alright."

She stepped inside, Seifer following. The shumi lead them to the back of the workshop, and Selphie sighed.

"This, is the man I was speaking about. Laguna Loire. Better known as Sir Laguna."

Seifer wrinkled his nose. If this were an anime, there would be little hearts floating around her head.

"You sound like you have a crush."

"Oh, it was worse when I met him for the first time, when he took my hand... I thought I'd die right there."

"Only you, Tilmitt. Dating a cowboy, and having a crush on someone you call 'Sir'."

She laughed. "Seifer, he played the Knight in the movie. Remember? It was the one you and Squall watched before dueling for the first time. You fought over Quistis."

Seifer's eyes widened slightly, staring at the statue. Although he was hoisting a machine gun, if you changed the stance and placed a gunblade in his hand...

Selphie noticed something off to the side, and murmured a few words to Scupltor.

He nodded, and she smiled, walking over to place it in a pocket. Seifer didn't notice, walking around the statue.

_'Heh. She would have a crush on someone who played a knight. Hyne above.'_

Even more reason not to mess with this girl.

Selphie waited till he finally turned to face her again. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, hugging the Shumi before they left. The walk back to the car was not as awkward as it'd been earlier, but still, something had changed. Selphie tossed Seifer the keys, and he caught them easily as she walked around, waiting for him to hop in and unlock the door for her.

He decided to let the jeep warm up before they left, making adjustments to the seat. It was pushed all the way back, now he needed to adjust the steering wheel. As he was fiddling with that, she took the Saliva CD from the stereo, putting in one that was marked mix. She fast-forwarded through the tracks, pausing a moment to listen to the opening music to one, then leaned back in her seat.

"This is their new song, isn't it?"

Selphie nodded, placing the case back under her seat. "Yep. Heard it on the radio, and downloaded it the same day."

He tapped his fingers along to the beat, liking Disturbed as well.

"You know.. This song reminds me of you."

"Oh?"

Seifer glanced over as he started to reverse. She nodded. "This part."

**_"Living just isn't hard enough... Burn me alive... Inside. Living my life's not hard enough, Take everything away..."_**

"..."

She turned to glance out the window as they pulled away from the Shumi village. "What I said before... I just meant to say that I knew what you were feeling, when you looked at the moomba. But you can let your past haunt you, or you can learn from it. Squall allows his to haunt him, even though Rinoa has broken through a bit. I think you are trying to learn from it."

"What if I'm not?" He asked, gruffly. What the hell was she, some sort of mind reader?

"Then I'll be wrong, and Squall will gloat. After stripping me a few ranks, likely."

However, she didn't sound worried about it. The rest of the ride was quiet, except for David's vocals.

When they pulled up outside the Garden, Selphie smiled over at him.

"Not bad."

"Not bad?" Sefier smirked. "I was perfect."

Selphie rolled her eyes, pulling something out of her pocket before offering it to him. "Here."

"What's this?"

She waited for him to hold out his hand, then dropped a smooth stone into it. It was a deep emerald color, veined with jade and onyx.

"It's an Earth stone, it's supposed to have calming properties for the one who owns it. Sort of like a worry stone. The color reminded me of your eyes, when you were remembering the prison. What I want for you to do is... Keep that with you. Every time you remember something bad, transfer it to the stone, and let it carry your worry and your fears for you."

Seifer didn't know what to say, blinking when he saw the unusual shine to her eyes.

"Selphie..." He whispered, and she drew back, shaking her head.

"Go get something to eat, I know you're hungry. I'll see you later."

Coward's way out, she knew, but what had happened that morning needed to be forgotten. It would be best for everyone.

-

Disclaimers: Squaresoft is a God, I am just a humble peon writer.

I know some of y'all might be wondering why Irvine wasn't the one to tap on the window. I did have that in mind, but... it didn't happen. However, the next chapter should prove to be interesting. (At least, I hope so.) 


	7. Irvine

Chapter Seven: Irvine 

"They're here."

Seifer glanced up at the sound of her voice, but she'd already spun on her heel, and was walking away. Today was the first time he'd seen her since returning from Shumi village, and he was glad she hadn't lingered. Dark smudges were under his eyes, evidence of lack of sleep.

He rose, fixing his jacket before walking down the path to the front of the Garden.

She was easy to spot, clad in that lemon jacket. He shook his head, unable to understand how anyone could wear something that bright. A few students embarked, but he was searching for only one. Finally, a lanky youth stepped out, black felt hat affixed firmly to his head.

Irvine.

He saw Selphie bounce excitedly; giving him a few moments before running into his arms, almost causing him to drop the bangs he was carrying. When Irvine's arms wound around her, that's when he turned away, deciding to wait a few moments before going to claim Hyperion.

When he reached them, Irvine was stroking Selphie's hair, and she was… Cooing? Was that the word for it? Seifer scowled, clearing his throat to get their attention. They both glanced over, Irvine's brows drawing faintly together; wondering why he looked pissed off.

"So, do I need to make introductions?"

Selphie questioned, having felt the air grow thick.

"No. I'm just here for Hyperion. Then I'll get back to work."

"Right." Selphie was drawing a huge blank. "You'll join us for lunch?"

Seifer shrugged. "We'll see how it goes."

"Well. We want you to join us, don't we Irvine?"

"...Yes."

He sighed. "Yeah.. Okay..."

_'Fuck.'_

"Is everything alright?"

Irvine's glance flickered between the two of them, a thoughtful light in the violet depths. Squall had told him all about the little call.

"Everything is fine." Selphie frowned, having noted the blank look he'd given to Irvine before giving her a small, tight smile.

"Oh.. Here." Irvine carefully swung one of the bags off his shoulder, unzipping it to pull out Hyperion, carefully wrapped and tucked within its sheath.  
"Quisty told me that if anything happened to it, she'd have my hide."

He handed it over to Seifer, who was smiling as he unsheathed it, glad that his weapon was back where it belonged. Irvine was curious as to how he'd perfected that one handed stance, that bad boy was heavy.

"That's Quisty. Always threatening somebody..."

Selphie was studying the Hyperion, the first time she'd seen the blade up close, if you didn't count the time she'd been attacked with it.

"It's beautiful..."

"Yes. It is."

Irvine zipped the bag up again, pulling it back on before pulling Selphie to him, giving her a quick kiss and a squeeze. "I know where the rooms are. I'm gonna go call Squall and let him know I'm here. I'll see you two at lunch, all right?"

"Alright." Selphie grinned up at him.

"Yeah. Lunch."

Irvine flashed another small smile, whistling a tune under his breath as he walked away. Seifer swore he heard the opening bars of 'Girlfriend' and rolled his eyes.

_'What the hell does she **see** in that guy...?'_

"Spill."

He began to back away, hands clasped behind his back, carefully cradling Hyperion.  
"I got some stuff to do ... so..."

Selphie shook her head. "Alright. I'll let you off the hook this time, but! You will tell me what's bothering you. Cause you can't lie to me."

He paused, perfectly still for a moment as their eyes meet.

"I never lie."

Selphie looked away. "No, you just back away."  
Softly, hoping he didn't hear her, then a tad louder. "Lunch at twelve. If you aren't there, I'm looking for you!"

He smiled faintly. "Don't worry. I'll be there."

She flashed him a grin, and they went their separate ways.

Seifer entered the makeshift cafeteria, after a quick glance around. He didn't want to appear too obvious. Selphie skipped in a few seconds behind him, humming a Salvia tune.

"He's over there, let's go!"

He smiled at the back of her head, unable to refrain, falling into step behind her. He was not a skipper.

Irvine was already seated at a table, watching the two of them stroll in, just a few seconds apart. His brows furrowed for a moment, wishing he knew why he felt so uneasy all of a sudden.

"You gonna get into line and get lunch for me?"

Selphie laughed. "Sure. Just no slaying my boyfriend as I do so. He's not as sharp as you are."

She glanced up, winking, and he ducked his head, grinning; managing to look sheepish.

"As if I would ever do such a thing."

Selphie giggled. "That might fool someone who doesn't know you, and I **bet** you haven't."

Irvine's left eyebrow started to twitch, watching their by-play.

"Oh yea, what did you want to eat? I'm getting a veggie plate - and you don't look a rabbit food person to me."

Seifer wrinkled his nose, causing her to grin. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Get me some meat, woman."

"Hai, Vegeta-san!" She bowed slightly, before making her way to the line; glad he was back in a good mood.

Seifer chuckled softly, before shaking his head and making his way over to Irvine. He sat down slowly, regally, offering his most winning smile to Irvine. Irvine smiled back, but it was just a slight upturn to his lips, a rather Squall-ish smile. It didn't meet his eyes.

"You don't look too thrilled to be here, Kinneas. Whatsamatter? You didn't miss your girlfriend?"

"I did. However, I'm beginning to wonder..."

Seifer maintained his neutral expression, save for one brow arching. "Wonder what?"

"... Just some things. You two seem to be getting along well."

Seifer shrugged, noncommittally. "Who doesn't get along with Selphie?"

Selphie was in line, chatting with a few of the workers. She was telling them to place every type of meat they were serving on Seifer's plate, no matter what it was.

"Everyone likes Selphie, she likes everyone." Heavily implied, he'd like to know just why she liked Seifer. He placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands. A level stare was all Irvine was able to get.

"I'm not so bad, Irvy, she'll tell you."

Irvine's teeth gritted at Seifer's use of his pet name, but he met that gaze evenly. "She's championing your cause, Squall was bitchin' bout it to me. I'd like to know why."

Seifer smiled that irritatingly smug 'wouldn't you like to know' smile and glanced over toward the lunch line before answering.

"I'm a nice guy, didn't you hear?"

Irvine smirked. "You remind of that fable about the farmer and a snake. He finds the creature nearly frozen to death, and holds it close to his body to unthaw it. For his kind heart, he is bitten, and dies."

Seifer snickered and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and observed Irvine in his careful, self-satisfied way.

"I'm just hoping that won't be the case here. Either by you or because of you."

"You've been reading fairy tales again, Kinneas. I'm a little disappointed in you."

Seifer leaned forward again, his expression serious. "Don't make demands on me, cowboy. I'm not the person you seem to think I am."

"You have yet to show us otherwise." Darkly. "And as far as Selphie is concerned, I'll make any demands I damn well please - I love her."

"I don't owe you any explanations and I can promise you won't be getting any. Selphie doesn't need them so I don't imagine you will either."

Irvine growled, wishing he could use the business end of Exeter on the smug blonde before him. That was when Seifer began to hum 'It's gonna be me', causing Irvine to blink. Seifer smiled.

"You.. Listen to that?"

"Nah. Just a little tune I heard while me and Selph were on our way to the Village."

_'Oho! He does lie.' _

Selphie hid her smile as she approached the table, feeling the tension surrounding the two of them. Perhaps it was time to have a little fun. After all, Irvine did this often to her.  
Irvine was looking extremely nonplussed, as he recalled having left a few CDs in her car. A few of his CDs.

Seifer stopped humming, a sunny smile offered to Selphie as she stepped up to his side.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I got a little of everything."

"Thanks, sunshine."

Followed by a sweet smile and she almost started to giggle at the look that crossed Irvine's face. However, a slightly wicked grin crossed her lips.

"I hope this pleases you." She curtsied, holding the tray out before her, a side-glance given to Irvine.. Who was almost as purple as his vest.

A long-suffering sigh followed her words. "We shall see."

Irvine shook his head, knowing she was just joking around. Right? Right. But why with HIM?  
_'Seifer Almasy of all people to take up as a pet project. Fuckin' Hyne.'_

"Well. If it doesn't, I'll make sure to let the cooks know of your displeasure." She hands over the tray, making sure their fingers brushed as the last word was purred out. "Master."

Selphie sat next to Irvine, earning a wink from Seifer as he snagged Irvine's fork. "I like that." A soft laugh.

Irvine began to snarl, relaxing when Selphie placed a hand on his arm.

"So, you checked in? What did Squall say?"

"To be careful. For you two to be careful as well. And be mindful of the weather, another storm is supposed to hit in about two days."

"Alright! More snow!"

"Happiness is mine." Seifer spoke, in monotone, causing Selphie to laugh at him.

"We'll build some snowmen, and make snow angels! It's be fun - like old times!"

"Old times? Lucky me!"

Yes, his joy was **so** evident, but he grinned at Selphie, to let her know he was only teasing.

"Yes, lucky you." She smiled, hugging Irvine, who had grown very quiet.

Seifer grinned slightly. "So, how's that dancing coming along?"

Irvine scowled, while Selphie started to snicker.

-

Notes: Yes, a new chapter. Rejoice.. Right.  
A reference to DBZ in there. We're anime fans, and so are they. I know the ending to this chapter kinda stinks, but not to worry - the fur starts to fly next chapter.


	8. The Call

--  
Quick note: **_Irvine's Thoughts_**, _Selphie's_,**Seifer**. Also, there are some heavy words this chapter, so it might rate more R, then pg-13. Just to warn y'all.  
--

Chapter Eight : The Call  


"Aren't you going to take a lunch?"  
"Nah."

Seifer smiled as the girl shook her head. He'd finally learned her name. Kathryn, known as Kat to her friends. Which she insisted he'd call her. So now, she was no longer 'Selphie's Friend'. It had been three days since he'd joined Selphie and Irvine for lunch. Something he'd rather not repeat. Irvine had kept glowering at them, till finally the little comments had started. Selphie had warned them to quite it, or she'd make them stop. Seifer took in his last dig, a rather good one about people who listen to pop music, but complied with Selphie's wishes. She was started to look a little pissed.

Irvine, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, started to say something when Selphie calmly dumped her tea over his hat. They both stared at her in shock, and then Seifer started laughing at the overly wounded look on Irvine's face. That's when the cowboy had lunged, which Seifer easily dodged.

He walked out, and had yet to see either of them. Avoiding? Nah. He was playing it safe. Irvine was a sniper, Selphie deadly with nunchucks.

"I figured you wouldn't, and so did she. So here."  
Kat placed the tray on another table, smiling as she left the room. He was the only one there; the others were all eating. He didn't have to ask whom Kat had meant. Selphie had cornered him afterwards, wanting to know what was bothering him. 

"I guess he's not joining us."  
"Guess not." Irvine replied, leaning back in his seat.  
**_'Good.'_**  
Seifer had only joined them that day, and after getting into an insult match, Selphie had yet to see him. It was if he was avoiding them.  
_'Damnit, Seifer. First you wouldn't eat, and now you're not sleeping.'_

"Why are you worried about him, anyway?"  
Something in Irvine's tone just rubbed her the wrong way.  
"He's my friend, Irvine."  
Irvine blinked. Selphie rarely called him by his first name; she'd called him Irvy except when he'd done something to annoy her. Sometimes when she was teasing, pretending to be mad at him. Lastly, if he was probing into a subject she didn't want to discuss. That one made him scowl, and Selphie shook her head.

"Really, Irvy. You're acting like a jealous girlfriend. Isn't that my role?"  
He laughed.  
"You're the only for me, Sefie. You know that."

Seifer walked in just as Selphie leaned forward and gently kissed Irvine. Instead of turning around, he marched past their table as though he didn't see them.

When the dinner bell rang, the other cadets left a few trying to get Seifer to go. He shook his head, wanting to finish up a desk before he left to get food. They'd come very far this past month, and only two more left to go. He just hoped they fly by.

"Hey Seifer."  
He glanced up at the sound his name; a brow arching when he realized it was Irvine. Irvine's mouth opened just as his cell went off. "Aw, damn. Gimmie a minute."  
Seifer nodded, watching as Irvine's face lit up at the sound of the person's voice.  
"Hey, darlin!"  
**'Must be Selphie.'**  
Seifer figured, as he went back to work while Irvine walked outside the room.  
**'Wait. Why would Selphie call his cell?'**  
Curious, Seifer walked towards the doorway, telling himself this wasn't eavesdropping.

"Yea.. I miss you too."  
Irvine's drawl had become more pronounced and Seifer smirked to himself. Who the hell was he trying to kid? He was laying in on thick, musta pissed Selphie off.  
"No.. I don't know how much longer it'll be. Prolly till she's tired of having him as a pet project. But this is Selphie we're talking about, you know." A pause as Seifer's smirk slowly began to fade. "No, I haven't told her yet..."

Irvine winced, as the sweet tone had suddenly changed. Gods, he was glad she wasn't there right beside him. Seifer, though now pissed, was amused. Who she was, she wasn't pleased.  
"I know! I'm going to! Soon. I promise, baby."  
** 'I wouldn't believe him if I were you.' **  
Seifer walked back to the desk, wondering whom the girl was. Obviously, she knew Selphie. Many people did, but this had to be a close friend.   
His opinion of Irvine had sunk to a new low, and as the cowboy walked back into the room, Seifer fixed his glare on the desk.   
"You know, Selphie's worried about you." Friendly tone, buddy-buddyish. Slight tint of jealous boyfriend.   
"I don't think I'm the one she should be worried about." Coolly delivered. Oh yes. He learned from the best - Squall.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Seifer?"  
"She has bigger and better things to worry about, wouldn't you agree?"   
Irvine frowned for a moment, studying him, then slowly nodded. "You know Selphie though. She'll worry about you till you talk to her."  
"You're here. Dispel the worry for me. I have work to do."  
Irvine shook his head. "And she called you her friend, I wonder why." 

Seifer put down a piece of wood, telling himself Irvine's head was not the perfect round shape of a baseball. And Selphie would make him clean up the mess.   
"And you're calling yourself her boyfriend. I wonder why." 

Irvine's eyes widened. "You.. You were eavesdropping! You son of a bitch!"  
Seifer tsked.  
"Better that, then a lying, cheating, sack of shit such as yourself, Kinneas. She deserves better then you."  
"And who would that be? Yourself? The royal lapdog? Don't make me laugh, Almasy. She would never..."  
Irvine trailed off as Seifer looked up, the anger in the blonde's gaze making him wary. But not enough for him to keep quiet.  
"Oho. So that's why she's so adamant about you staying. Did you fuck her, Almasy? Proclaim your undying love or some bullshit like that? What the hell did you do to her?!"

Seifer took a step forward, both fists clenched at his sides. Irvine smirked, taking a step back.  
"Hit me. You know you want to, and once you do - it'll be all over. She'll never speak to you again."  
"Not if I tell her what I know."

Irvine paled, but only slightly. "I doubt she'd believe you. I'm her Irvy. You're just a..."   
"Irvy?"  
Both froze as the sound of Selphie's voice.  
"In here, baby!" Irvine called out, flashing a smile at Seifer, who was trying to calm himself down before he removed the cowboy's head from his neck without Hyperion.  
She appeared around the door, her smile fading at the tension in the room. "What's ... going on?"  
"Nothing, darlin'. Seifer agreed to eat lunch with us tomorrow, didn't you Seifer?"  
Put on the spot, he had no choice but to agree. Selphie grinned.  
"Great! I'd wanted to talk to you about some plans anyway. And we'll go ahead and do it now! Oh, Irvy. Quisty called, said she needed to talk to you, it was important. She sounded upset, so you'd better call her."  
Seifer's eyes narrowed as Irvine stiffened. Quistis?   
**'That.. Asshole...'**  
"Come join us after you're done, ok?"  
Irvine nodded as Selphie lead Seifer out of the room.

He walked into the cafeteria ten minutes later, extremely annoyed. Selphie was laughing over something Seifer had told her, and he could tell it, even from here. Seifer felt something for her, and did Selphie return the feelings? He wasn't clear about that. 

With a slight growl, he turned on his heel and left.  


---  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Squaresoft.  
Notes: Yes, I am making Irvine out to be a bit of a prick. Sorry to all the Irvy fans. ^^; :hugs Irvy:  
So, what will happen next? I wonder.... ^_~  
And yes, that is a BSB song, heh heh heh 


	9. Comfort

Chapter Nine: Comfort  


Seifer scowled as he saw them together, by her door. They were talking about something, Selphie gesturing while Irvine shook his head. Selphie didn't look too pleased until Irvine said something, and she signed, nodding. When Irvine leaned forward to hug her, Seifer finally went into his room.  
_'Why the hell should I care? She's nothing to me.'_

Oh, but he did care, since he'd overheard Irvine's call. With a scowl, Seifer punched his pillow, wishing it were the cowboy's face. He didn't tell Selphie what he'd heard - it wasn't his place. And she obviously hadn't told Irvine about their kiss, though why that annoyed him - he wasn't sure. 

_ 'Damnit.'_  
He figured he just needed some sleep, and to forget about what had happened today. 

A few hours later, Selphie half sat up, as she was sure she'd heard someone yell. Or moan... or something. She scrubbed at her eyes, blinking at the fuzzy numerals on her alarm clock.  
_'Two. Two...' _  
With a sigh, she prepared to lay back down, but another noise made her jerk upright. That wasn't a yell - it was a scream. 

She hopped out of bed, flinging open her door. It wasn't a reserved hall, but only a few them were here. Irvine's room two doors to her left, Seifer's three to the right. It seemed everyone else was ignoring the pleading for help. She frowned as she passed Irvine's door. She knew for a fact that he was a light sleeper, recalling he'd been the first to awaken Zell from a nightmare when they'd been in the castle. 

When she reached Seifer's door, she heard a mournful "No... No, please..." and placed her hand on the doorknob. It didn't open when she turned it, and she blinked. Seifer almost *always* had his door unlocked. She ran back to her room, flicking on the light switch, then did a frantic search for all the spare room keys she'd been given. Selphie was back at Seifer's door in five minutes, actually remembering to close her door this time, and she let herself into his room.

Seifer was on the bed, sheets knotted around him, one arm raised to ward off whatever was coming at him. As she drew closer, she could see the fine sheen of sweat on his skin, the tears that were slowly tracing their way down his cheeks.  
"I can't. I can't do that to ... No... Not her..."  
He tossed his head wildly from side to side, pleading.  
"Seifer..." Selphie whispered his name, and he froze. Then the grimace became a look of anger.   
"No! I won't! I can't!"

She winced, hoping that the visit to the Shumi Village hadn't brought this, but she had a feeling it had. The moomba's... She leaned over the bed, touching his shoulder. He stilled.  
"Seifer, it's ok. I'm here..."

"Selphie?"   
"Yes... Shhh... I'm here."

She had no idea of knowing if he was awake or not, but she felt his other arm snake around her waist, and suddenly, she was sprawled on top of him. He wrapped both arms around her, burying his face against her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

He was shaking. Selphie closed her eyes tightly, wishing she could just draw his pain away, take it into herself, anything not to see him like this.   
"It's alright... It's all right, Seifer. You're safe. I'm safe. We're ok..."

She freed one of her arms, lightly stroking his cheek, hoping she'd shut his door... Knowing how this would look to someone passing by. But after that thought, came another.  
_'Fuck it. Let them think what they want. I'm comforting a friend!'_

He continued to hold her, crying. She could feel the tears, as though they were scalding the side of her neck. This was her fault, mostly, for taking him to the Village.   
"I'm sorry, Seifer... I'm so sorry."  
She whispered, not sure he if he heard her, and started to run her fingers through his hair, feeling his heartbeat thundering beneath her. 

She wasn't quite sure when she fell asleep, but she woke up briefly, wondering why her bed was so warm. And not as lumpy as usual. She blinked, upon seeing Seifer's face just mere centimeters from her own.   
And then remembered why she was here. Seifer's arms were still around her waist, but not tightly. Instead, she felt protected, odd - since she'd come here to comfort him. She took the moment to study his face, admiring the lean lines of his cheekbones, the fact that his lower lip was just a bit fuller, giving him a slightly pouty look. Long lashes, a deep brown color, not black. Unlike many girls, she wasn't filled with envy over the fact that his were longer then her own. His breathing was even, slow and relaxed. She smiled to herself, then softly kissed him. Just off to the side of his lips.  
"As long as I'm here, no nightmares for you... I promise."

Then she closed her eyes once more, falling back asleep.

Seifer woke up slowly, blinking heavily when he first spotted the brunette in bed with him.  
_'What the hell...'_  
He frowned slightly, then glanced around. Her arm was draped over his hip, left leg tucked between his thighs. He could feel her breath against his chest, no wonder he'd felt warm all night. He couldn't recall much, but he remembered on thing... The nightmare. 

He'd been forced to tie Selphie to the table, her eyes wide with fear. The whole time, he was mind was screaming at him, though his body obeyed the commands. When he was reaching for the zipper on her jumper, that was when he started to fight against it. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't! 

Then she had said his name, and he collapsed, crying. It'd felt so real. Her touching him, comforting him. Forgiving him. And she said that she was sorry, even though she hadn't done anything - this was his entire fault. His dream shattered and ground up beneath his own boot heels.

However, he'd like to know who the hell had crawled into bed with him, and why she was clinging to him like he was a buoy in the middle of the ocean. After a few seconds, he snapped.

_'Oh. Shit.'_  
Only one person could have managed to get into his room. Only person could have any of the spare keys. And only one person could have said his name the way she did.

Selphie.

Seifer chuckled to himself, wondering what the expression on her face would be when she woke up. She must not have noticed last night, concerned with helping him. He was touched, and he really should not be. She was taken, even if her boyfriend was a cheating asshole. 

She murmured something in her sleep, nuzzling against him, and he took the moment to study her. Since this was a moment he'd likely never be able to repeat.   
Blue pajama bottoms, with yellow ducks. Why did that not surprise him? Although he'd taken her more for a boxer/tee type girl. Her black tank had ridden up, revealing a band of creamy skin. He lightly traced his fingers over it, causing her to squirm, and that was when he noticed the jewelry. The top of a banana shaped barbell... hmmm...

He hooked his finger in the waistband of her pjs, pulling them down enough to see what she had. He was expecting a fairy, or something girlish, and he laughed when he saw it was. A happy face, with fangs, and eyebrows drawn into a small v. 

"What the hell are you doing?!!"   
Seifer just smirked at her, and she flushed.   
"When you'd get this?"  
"...." She didn't reply, just now noticing where her leg was, and the position they were in. She started to draw her leg back, wanting to escape, but Seifer trapped her leg, grinning now, lazily.  
"You didn't answer my question."

"A year ago. At Balamb. I went with Zell." She continued to slightly pull at her leg, wishing he'd let go. Seifer, however, was enjoying himself - this was great. He hadn't known it was possible for someone to turn that shade of pink. And, it was all over, he noted, glancing down. 

"Seifer, please..."  
"And what if I don't?"   
He knew what she wanted. Selphie scowled, fingers reaching above her head. She didn't ask again, instead, Seifer got kissed with a pillow. Surprised, he let go, and she slid out of his bed, pulling down her shirt. She stomped out of his room, cheeks still stained pink, and his laugh following her, again.

"You're such a pervert, Seifer Almasy!"  
She yelled, slamming his door. 

Selphie didn't see Irvine, who had frozen by a pillar when he heard her yell. He saw Selphie marching off, and when he peeked around, Seifer opening his door. A grin upon his lips, and a sheet draped around his waist.  
"That's not what you told me last night, Selphie."

Irvine's eyes widened.

----  
Had to get a nice fluffy chapter in, before well ... You'll see.   
Disclaimers: Not mine :sigh: 


	10. Busted

Chapter Ten: Busted

She had just finished setting up the computer, and was making sure it was connected to the network when the icon for videoconference started to flash. Selphie blinked, double-clicking on it. Squall's brows were furrowed, and he looked annoyed.

_'Oh. Great.' _ Selphie sighed, turning up the volume and waited for him to speak first.  
"Just what is going on up there?"  
"Nothing."  
"That's not what I heard."  
"What did you hear?"

If Irvine had said something… Hyne, he was starting to get on her nerves. Earlier, at breakfast, he ignored her, then didn't show up for lunch. She had no idea what his problem was, but he'd better fix it and soon.

"Did something happen between you and Seifer?"  
Selphie blinked.   
"Irvine told me…"  
Squall paused, looking down. "He told me he saw you leaving Seifer's room this morning."  
Selphie's eyes widened. Irvine was so dead, he just wasn't aware of that fact yet.  
"Yes. I did leave his room this morning, after sleeping on the floor, because he had a nightmare. Or were you asking if we have had - relations commander?"  
"Well, I…"  
"No. We haven't slept together. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Squall sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
_**'This is not going as planned…'**_  
"Look. I don't want to do this, but… I think it would be best if he returned home."  
"No."  
Squall looked up, eyes flashing. "This is an order from your Commander. I could strip your rank and status…"  
"What bullshit, Squall. You're just mad that he might make into Garden, you're still upset over what he did to you. Rinoa forgave him. Why can't you? And what about Matron? Look at what she did, but we all forgave her easily enough. Why can't you do that for Seifer?"

"…."  
He stared at her, then shook his head.   
"Fine, Tilmitt. Have it your way. But don't say you weren't warned."   
"What…"   
She didn't get a chance to finish her question, as Squall turned off his end of the link.  
_'Aw, hell.'_

When Seifer saw Selphie later, she was at the fitness center. She was pounding away on a punching bag, with a taped picture of Squall's face on it. Unable to help himself, he laughed. She froze at the sound, turning around slowly. When she saw who it was, she smiled.

"Hey, Seifer."  
"What's this?"  
He made a motion at the bag.  
"Long story."  
Selphie sighed, taking another swing, causing the bag to sway back and forth. 

Seifer waited, crossing his arms. Her smile faded slightly, as she looked away.  
"It seems Irvine saw me leaving your room this morning. Squall called me on it."  
A pause, as she bit her lower lip. She was determined that Seifer would not see her cry.  
"And he said… He said he could strip my rank if I didn't make you leave." 

He was silent, till she turned to face him again, tears starting to streak down her cheeks.  
"I told him no. Why couldn't he forgive you like we had Edea? And he implied… That we… That we had…"

Seifer felt the same anger as yesterday, when Irvine had so crassly asked what Squall thought. However, he didn't think that Puberty Boy would dare bring something like that up. And to Selphie, of all people - who was more innocent then the snow that fell around here, likely. "And?"  
Bitterly said. He might as well go pack now.

"You're not leaving till I'm through with you, Cadet."  
It would have sounded tougher if she hadn't choked back a sob. With a sigh, Seifer unfolded his arms, holding them open. She seemed to fly into them, and he ignored how his arms molded around her as though they were meant to, that her head against his chest was nothing special. 

"I'm so sorry, Seifer."  
"What are you sorry for?" He was finally able to question, after a moment of stunned silence.  
"That all this seems to happen to you. It's not fair. You're such a nice guy."

Seifer scowled. "I am not."  
"I say you are, so you are."  
"And that's final?"  
"Yes."  
Selphie tipped her head back, smiling. It slowly started to slip as Seifer dipped his head.  
"A nice guy wouldn't do this." 

The kiss brought back the feelings she'd been trying to surpress. This was different then the one they had shared outside of Shumi Village. That one had been a surprise, shocking her to the very core. Now, having tasting him once, she'd fought the longing of wanting to have it again. But now, with his lips against her own, eveything just seemed to fade away. 

Everything, except for the fact that her boyfriend was here, and had already accused her of sleeping with Seifer. If he saw this, Hyne only knew what could happy. She place her hands on Seifer's shoulders, starting to push him away, when a low drawl met both their ears. 

"I thought so."

_'Irvine?!'_

----- 

Disclaimers: Don't own. Ya' know?  
Sorry this took so long to post. I got into a writing mode, and wanted to be a few chapters ahead. Next one will be up sooner, I prmise. =) 


	11. The End

Chapter Eleven: The End

_'Irvine...'_  
Selphie cringed as she drew back from Seifer, trying to see where he was. Irvine stepped forward from the doorway, eyes narrowed.

"I knew it. I knew when I saw you leaving this morning."  
"You saw me?"  
Selphie's eyes widened, which Irvine took as a sign of guilt. However, he didn't notice that they weren't wide for long. If he saw her leave, why hadn't he knocked on Seifer's door to find out what was going on?

Unless...

"Were you in your room last night?"  
"What does it matter? You weren't in yours."  
"It matters! Because if you had, you would have heard..."

"Would have heard what? You moaning his name?"  
Selphie gasped, and Seifer glared at Irvine.   
"She woke me up from a nightmare, you asshole. If you'd been here with her last night, you would have known that. Or perhaps you were busy… elsewhere…with someone else?"

Irvine froze, while Selphie managed to free herself from Seifer.   
"What... What are you saying, Seifer... Irvine would never..."   
Even as she spoke the words, the doubt was there, underlying and hesitant. Seifer shook his head, disgusted by the mere sight of Irvine Kinneas.   
What a waste.  
"Ask him about his phone call. Why Quistis was so upset."

Irvine growled. "That's it, fuckhead."  
He stalked towards Seifer, and though Selphie was preoccupied, trying to comprehend what Seifer was heavily implying, she knew what was on Irvine's mind.  
"Irvine. Don't..." She started to walk towards him, hands out, supplicating. "Please..."  
He stilled as she neared, seeming to reach out to pull her into an embrace.   
A small smile even began to tug his lips upwards, and she smiled in return, not caring what was going on, knowing they could work it out... She just needed to get them apart, and as she dragged her gaze from Seifer, so beautiful in all his righteous anger, she barely caught the sight of the back of Irvine's hand, so close…too close…

She fell to the right, instinctually covering her face, tasting copper on her tongue when his blow landed forcefully to the side of her cheek. All she could see was the tight smile on Irvine's lips as he drew his hand back. Her ears were ringing and her lip was beginning to swell where she'd bitten it. The pain, as much of a surprise as the sudden rush of blood to her cheek, exploded across her cheekbone and behind her eyes and she observed the room from a very odd angle. He'd…Irvine had…hit her.

And then the low, angry growl that could only have come from Seifer was reverberating in her head and she pressed her hands to her temple to block out the sudden amplified noise. She'd sustained worse in battle, true, but this had been totally unexpected and Selphie knew that she was going to come away from this with more than just a bruise on her cheek because she could feel, at that very moment, when Seifer was charging Irvine with more fury than she'd seen in a long while, her heart crack and shatter into a million pieces. 

Irvine didn't love her.

She blinked, shook her head slightly to clear her muddled thoughts and was assailed with the vision of Seifer Almasy, rage darkening his golden features and transforming his masculine beauty into something terrible and formidable. 

Irvine took a step back, to retreat or to steady himself, Selphie couldn't be sure, but it didn't really matter. Seifer was too quick. And he was half out of his mind with rage. She'd never seen him like this…ever. When Seifer got angry he did so with careful, practiced arrogance, as though he knew he wouldn't be challenged and therefore had nothing to worry about. This, though, this was different. She could tell he wasn't thinking and she suddenly froze in fear for Irvine. He had no idea what he'd brought upon himself.

She called to him, weakly, the pain in her head preventing her from truly raising her voice to get his attention.  
"Seifer…no…"

Seifer had grabbed Irvine by the lapels on his jacket and lifted him effortlessly, lifting him until his feet cleared the floor. The muscles in his arms bunched and gathered, but he showed no other outward sign of exerting himself. He shook Irvine until he resembled a rag doll, his long hair tangling about his face, his hat knocked aside. Irvine grasped Seifer's arms instinctively, but it did him no good. Seifer was snarling in anger and the words that were coming from his mouth didn't bear repeating. Selphie cringed. This was the real Seifer Almasy. This angry, defiant young man who acted as his emotions bade him. The ability to reason escaping him, as she'd thought him beyond.

She tried again.  
"Seifer, don't…don't hurt him."  
She reached for him, one hand out, as she began to get to her feet again. Seifer spun about, slamming Irvine into the wall behind him, once, twice, until Irvine ceased struggling and his head lolled against his shoulder, momentarily dazed. It was only then that Seifer released him, letting him slide down the wall to crumple at his feet. Seifer didn't move away, simply stood over him, contempt twisting his expression, and despite her tentative fear of him, Selphie found herself responding to his primal display. There was no pretense with him. He was true to himself above all else, and in so doing, had been true to her. 

He turned slowly, to lock his gaze on hers and just as suddenly as it had appeared, his anger faded and his expression softened, genuinely concerned.

He reached for her, murmured her name, glanced back at Irvine, who was attempting to get himself together and paused for one moment. He lowered himself to one knee before Irvine, grabbed a fistful of his long auburn ponytail and forced him up until they were eye to eye.

"You will never touch her again. You will never speak her name again. You no longer have that right."   
And then he released him, letting him fall back as he may, to catch himself or not - he didn't particularly care. His anger was dissipated and his innate sense of justice had been somewhat appeased.

He rose to his feet again, covered the distance that separated him from Selphie and reached out, so very hesitantly and brushed his fingertips over the rapidly blooming bruise that marred her skin. A brief flicker of anger appeared in the jade depths of his eyes before he shuttered them again and in one smooth motion, he leaned to sweep Selphie up into his arms, cradling her like a small child. The look on his face was another she'd never seen before although she welcomed it. 

He was…magnificent.  
"Seifer…"   
It came out as a whisper, though she hadn't intended it to be so. He shook his head, silencing her.   
"Shhh. I'll get some ice for your cheek. You need to rest. We'll talk later."   
His tone was final, it brooked no argument, gentle as it was and she found herself responding, without question. It was nice to relinquish control to someone she trusted. 

Trusted. She did trust Seifer. He'd earned it.

She turned her face into the soft folds of his shirt and closed her eyes. She'd think about Irvine later. Right now, she just wanted to shut the world out and let Seifer take care of her. For once, she was going to let someone else take control. And who better?

Irvine placed a hand on his knee, trying to force himself up. All he could see was the retreating form of Almasy, Selphie's arms around his neck. He scowled the fear he'd felt just a few moments ago turning into something deeper, darker. A rage filled his heart, not anger at himself - oh no. Selphie had brought this upon herself by allowing him in, and then continuing to protect him, though they were almost promised to each other. She wasn't supposed to care about anyone as much as she cared for him.

"You'll pay for this, Almasy. Mark my words."

He hissed, more so to himself then aloud, though he'd like to think the slight pause in Almasy's stride was he hearing his threat. No, not a threat, a promise.

---  
Disclaimers:  
I don't own anyone. ;_; Once again, many many many HUGE thanks to the wonderful Pixie. For loan of her Seifer and her talent. 


	12. A Knight

Chapter 12: A Knight  


Selphie was quiet as Seifer strode through the halls. The way he held her, protectively against him, reminded her of a dream she'd have as a little a girl. Her brave knight rescuing her from the evil king, and he would carry her away, just like this.

Who would have thought Seifer would be the one to save her from Irvine? 

She tried her best not to stain his shirt with her tears as she pressed her face against his chest when other's voices were a little too close for comfort. Luckily, no one had stopped Seifer, questioning him. When he stopped, carefully shifting her to reach for a key, she realized where he'd taken her. Of course, she hadn't wondered before, assuming the nurse's office was his place of destination.   
"Seifer..."   
"Shh."  
He told her gently, carrying her over to his bed and setting her down. "Just sit still and don't talk." 

Even as he spoke, he was studying her face. She nodded slightly before he turned away, getting ready to hunt for the ice pack he had to have around here somewhere.

Once he'd disappeared into his bathroom, she let her head hang, tears welling again as she thought of the look on Irvine's face. Betrayal, then... Anger... then...

_'I can't believe that Irvine would... That he did... He said he'd always love me, that we'd always be together...'_

Where had she gone wrong? He still loved her, didn't he? But why would he have hit her? She had wanted him and Seifer to get along because she cared for them. Selphie felt as she'd suddenly been dropped into a void. Irvine had always been her rock, willing to go along with whatever scheme she cooked up. It'd been like that since the Missile Base mission. And so it'd been until she came here and found that she loved Seifer just as much as she loved Irvine.

_'That's why... I care for them both, love them both. Or is it.. Because I love Seifer? I suppose I can't deny anymore, can I? Irvine knew... I love Seifer.'_

She hugged herself as she realized what she'd just done. Now instead of loosing one, she might loose both once Seifer found out.   
Seifer had finally settled on crushed ice wrapped tightly in a washcloth. Basic, but it would do. Her face was already beginning to swell, but that wasn't the only damage done to her. He could feel it.   
He strode back toward the bed; his expression set in a very unforgiving scowl. It softened, however, when he knelt before Selphie and looked up into her tear-stained face. 

"I'm sorry, Selphie...I tried not to lose my temper, but he..." He trailed off, guilt over his actions warring with his desire to go back and beat Irvine for just a few more hours. 

His jaw clenched and unclenched as he applied the makeshift ice pack to Selphie's face and he managed to keep his raging anger under some semblance of control. At least while he lay his hands on her, anyway. 

"It's not your fault. It's not his either."   
She offered after a minute, softly, meeting his eyes. She placed her hand over his, sighing.  
"It's mine. And don't try to say no."  
Selphie looked away for a moment.  
"Because It is my fault. He knew something I didn't. I failed him. Not only him, but you too... If I'd only just..."

She trailed off, unable to finish, believing she'd gone too far as it was. She trusted Seifer with all her heart, but this was... After all, she was the Messenger Girl, his friend. Nothing more, even if his kisses made her want to believe something different.

Seifer moved closer to her, laying the washcloth aside and wrapping both arms around her waist as he leaned into her. The slight movement made her look at him again, waiting quietly.

"No, Selph, it's not your fault." He looked up at her then, his eyes dark and searching. He had to make her understand. She hadn't failed anyone, least of all that...  
"You're not meant for him, that's all...he's not the one. Don't you get it? **He's** not the one."  
His eyes pleaded silently with her, trying to convey the emotions he just couldn't give voice to.   
_I am..._

She smiled slightly. "I had everything planned out. The children, the house we'd live in, our life together..." A slight pause. "Then you came along... That first day, I remember how your eyes were so green. That's what I first noticed about you. Then when I found out it was you, I was so mad. Because you felt you had to lie and how it had happened and then... That kiss..."

She let her hands rest on his shoulders, leaning forward slightly. "It was all I thought about for a week. That's when I knew I was starting to fall for you."

Selphie kissed his forehead, as if asking for his forgiveness, for this confession.  
"Tell me I haven't made a mistake by letting you know, Seifer. I can't loose you both today."  
She met his eyes as she pulled back.  
Her words, while not really so surprising, given the time they'd spent together and the undeniable tension between them, still made Seifer feel as though he'd been hollowed out with something sharp. She couldn't love him. He wasn't worth it, he never would be. And while nothing would give him greater pleasure, he didn't want to risk her...or her heart.

Unable to look into her beautiful, hopeful eyes any longer, he moved against her slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his cheek against her chest, feeling her hair tickle his forehead where the skin still burned from the feel of her lips against it.

He sighed, and held her tightly, wishing he could say what he really felt, instead of what he felt he had to.  
"Don't waste your love on me, I'm not worth it." _But I love you still...sunshine._  
"Seifer..."  
She sighed, tightening her arms around him.  
"Loving you is not a waste. No one has ever done what you just did for me. You're a man of honor, Seifer. I just wish everyone else could see that. I wish you could see that...."

She didn't know why she was continuing on, when she was more then certain now, he only cared for her a friend. But she had to tell him; even if meant nothing could be between them.

"I love you. I love you, Seifer."

He swallowed, kept his face pressed tightly against her while his arms tightened just the tiniest bit around her waist. She loved him. After so many years of solitude, of wondering if anyone would ever see him and not merely his name, of pretending that he didn't care...she loved him. Messenger girl. Irvine's girl.

_No, fuck that. Don't even think it. He'll never touch her again. Not while I'm here to..._ He paused, his thoughts falling each over the other in a jumble of sensations and senseless ramblings. _Here to what, exactly, Almasy? The only way to ensure her safety would be to claim her yourself._

And if wasn't as if he didn't want to. His want of her was boundless, it seemed. He'd throw away his last chance at Garden, compromise his dignity, admit that he could feel...all for her. And it didn't feel at all like a sacrifice. Not when her arms were wrapped around him and her sweet voice was whispering just above him, risking more of herself and her future than he was worth, just to tell him that she loved him. That she believed in him. To respond in any way other than how his heart demanded that he should, would be cowardice. And Seifer Almasy was anything but that.

And so he raised his eyes to hers, ached for the stubborn tears that clung to her eyelashes, and spoke the words that he'd never thought to give another person.

"I love you, too, Sunshine..."  
"Oh..."  
It was more an intake of breath, then an actual word. She was shocked. Selphie had not expected that at all, figuring that he would tell her something comforting then hand her the ice pack, and send her along her merry way. Or perhaps even let her cry on him for a while.   
Not what he had just said.   
The tears that started this time were tears of joy. Even as they were coming down, she was apologizing for them. Selphie had never thought it was possible for one to be so happy, even when she found out she was a Seed, it was nothing compared to this.

To look into his eyes, and know all the emotions swirling within those emerald pools were for her. That this man, said he loved her.   
She wished she could convey what she felt in words, but she knew of none that would do. So, the next best thing had to be done.  
She kissed him.

In the miniscule amount of time it took to rein in his initial instincts to just press her back into the blankets and avail himself of whatever it was she was offering, Seifer had reminded himself of what she'd just been through. Betrayal and disillusionment didn't fade so quickly, even when the one you loved was right in front of you to take it all away. 

He wound his arms around her, crushing her against him, the heat and light in him doing more for her broken trust than any apology that Irvine could ever offer her. His kiss was sweet, but demanding, and the press of his body was proof that she was more than merely a distraction to him. His heart swelled with all that he couldn't say and he fervently hoped that his kiss conveyed all that he was feeling.

He wanted her, yes, but he didn't want to ask. Not when he was so wound up that he doubted his words would come across the way he intended. He wanted her to know, without a doubt, that she was what mattered to him now. Nothing else.

He sighed against her lips, and eased her back onto the bed. Selphie continued to hold onto him, as if afraid this were merely a dream, she'd open her eyes and see nothing, awaken clutching her pillow to her. The air had changed, Selphie could feel the energy humming around them, dancing along her nerves, and teasing her with knowing words. If she focused on that, she could forget about Irvine, what had just happened to her...  
Concentrate on the man in her arms and take his strength. His love, his want, his need.  
But she couldn't do that to him. She didn't want Seifer to think this was a rebound of some sort, not after he told he loved her. And she loved him, with all her heart. She wanted him to believe it as much as in the morning as he did right now. "Seifer..."

She shifted slightly under him, waiting until she had a bit of breathing room. Seifer's eyes were focused on her own, and she almost forgot what she was going to say, looking into them.  
"I.. I... Can I stay here tonight, with you? I'll just need to go to my room and get some pajamas, but... Can I stay, please?" _I don't want to be alone tonight. I want to be beside you..._

Pulling back slightly, moving to one side of her and giving her the space she seemed to need, Seifer brushed her hair aside and smiled reassuringly at her.   
"We don't have to leave the room, sunshine, you can borrow my stuff."   
He scooted up a little, grabbed a pillow, and situated her against him, resting on his arm against the curve of his body. She was so sweet and slight and more fragile than she realized. His heart ached, again, for what she would have to deal with in the days to come. Disillusionment took a long time to dissipate. Who knew that better than he?

"It's all right, Selphie, you can relax here. I'm here, and I'll stay as long as you need me."

He kissed her, softly, carefully. "I won't leave you."

**_Hell hath no fury..._**

Irvine was wincing as Quistis continued to gripe. He'd told her what happened, with a bit of editing thrown in. Like the fact that he'd hit Selphie, and accused her of fucking Seifer since the night he arrived. 

Quistis was already pissed off; he didn't need to be dumped on top of it.   
"I told her, and she took it well. What more do you want, Quistis? This wasn't easy on me either, you know?"   
That caused her to pause.   
"Look, can I call you in the morning? I need to sleep, my head is pounding." 

Her voice small and far away, Quistis agreed.   
"Sweet dreams."   
"You too." A pause. "Quis, I love you."   
"I know, Irvine. I know."   
She hung up the phone gently and Irvine released a small sigh. He hung up his phone as he reached over for his personal phonebook. There was only one way to fix everything, as far as he was concerned. 

Seifer had to go. Squall would believe him, with the proper story. He started to ponder it over, as he looked up the name of a friend he'd made in class while in Galbadia.

-----  
I am alive. Sorry this took forever to get out, however, the rest should be arriving on a regular basis. 


	13. A Plan

Chapter 13: A Plan Is Set Into Motion

"...'Lo?"

"...Spike?" 

"You'd better have a damn good reason for calling me at this time in the morning, cowboy." 

From asleep too fully alert and pissed. That was Spike. Irvine laughed. 

"I have a job for you." 

"A job, really? Per Garden?" 

"No... I'm calling in that favor." 

Silence. 

"Tell me where you are. I'll be there tomorrow." 

"Trabia Garden." 

"Make that the day after. I'll need to buy some winter clothing. You would call it in when you're in the middle of a damned snowfield, wouldn't you." 

"I can only trust you for this, or else I wouldn't have." 

"What exactly is going on?" 

"Recall the name Seifer Almasy?" 

A low hiss from Spike's end. 

"That bastard? What is he planning?" 

"Something to do with Trabia's rebuilding." 

Another pause. 

"I see. I assume you want him dead." 

Low laughter from Irvine. "Don't you?" 

Spike just chuckled softly. "I'll see you in two days." 

After Irvine hung up the phone, he glanced at the clock. It was possible that Squall could be awake, but he'd call him tomorrow. Right now, he needed sleep. And to figure out what he would say. Spike - that had been easy. He'd transferred to Galbadia from Trabia; his sister had been one of those killed when the missiles struck. He hated Almasy with a passion.

Selphie curled against Seifer, eyes drifting closed, breathing in his scent. With him, she could forget about everything and everyone, that it was only they in the world. But right now, he was the only one that mattered. His safety. 

She would do everything in her power to protect him. 

From Irvine, from Squall, from himself. Who knew what could happen in the days to come. But before she borrowed any of his stuff, or fell asleep, she needed a shower.

"I wasn't going to ask you... But... Can I use your shower real quick? I feel kinda... grubby."  
That and she wanted to wash away the taint of Irvine's anger that was hanging over her. 

Seifer nodded, still pissed at what had just happened; though tempered because Selphie was there. He'd always get another chance to get Irvine and beat the bloody hell out of him.   
"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll get you a towel and stuff."   
Selphie smiled, opening her eyes slightly to study him. "Thank you."   
He pressed his lips to her forehead, the action cooling him down, and the rage in him trying to subside. He'd been a master at hiding it then; he could hide it now. For her. 

"Go ahead."   
She pushed away from him slowly, waiting a few moments after sitting up to get her bearings straight. Though she didn't think Irvine's blow had been that bad, she didn't want to fall over after standing. Seifer noticed and helped her stand, keeping his hand under her arm.   
"You ok, sunshine?"  
"Yea... My head just hurts a little. But I'll be alright once I get into that water."   
"I'll get you something for the headache."  
He helped her towards the bathroom, hoping she wasn't thinking that he planned on joining her.   
"My gallant Knight." Selphie cooed, entering the bathroom, pausing when a thought struck. 

"I'm going to make you miss dinner. I'm sorry."  
"I'm not so hungry anyway. We'll grab something in a little while... Before bed."  
Selphie wagged a finger at him. "As long as you eat something. No starving yourself again, understand?"

Seifer batted away her hand playfully, smiling; though it was slightly forced to be bigger then how he truly felt.  
"Yes, ma'am"  
"Ooo. Don't call me that! Makes me feel old!"   
Her nose wrinkled in feigned annoyance while she took a look around his bathroom. It was a little larger then her own, warm peach in color.  
"You got a nice one, hey, is that that the hair dye you were using?"

Selphie pointed at one of the bottles tucking into a hanging shower file. A few others were nestled along its sides. Body soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Seifer colored, but faintly, he didn't want to admit he'd used that.   
Ever.  
"...Yeah."

"I used that one time, to color my hair gold. Fun, but everyone cracked blonde jokes."  
"Blonde jokes aren't funny."  
She patted his arm, gently. "I'll remember that when you're around."  
He swatted at her butt, a truer smile forming. "Go on, you."  
"Oh, you wanna see me get undressed?" A cheeky smile grows over her lips as she begins to pull her shirt up, teasing him.  
He turned around quickly, hoping she didn't catch the flush that had begun to grow. "Close the door, brat. I'll get your towel and some clothes."  
She shut the door after him; unable to help laughing at the way he'd just acted.  
She started the water while snooping around his bathroom stuff, while he was trying to find something for her to wear - which would hopefully fit. A bottle of bubble bath was hidden behind the soap and she grinned when she saw it, opening the door so she could stick her head out.

"Hey, Seifer?"  
He partially turned at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"  
"Can I borrow your bubble bath?"  
"You don't have to ask, Selphie. You can use whatever you like."  
He returned his attention to rummaging through a pile of clothes.

"It's polite to ask, because it's yours and not mine. I'll buy you another bottle to replace it."  
Before he could reply to that, she shut the door. Seifer shook his head; selecting a pair of drawstring sweats and a standard issue SeeD cadet tee shirt. Muffled, due to the door being closed and the water running, her voice came through the door.  
"I am and you can't say no!"  
He chuckled, knocking on the door after gathering the necessities.   
"You can come in."

Seifer only opened the door enough to be heard, seeing her clothes neatly folded on the counter. "There's lotion under the sink and I'm laying a towel and some clothes beside the sink, okay?"

"Okay. But keep your eyes open when you come in. Don't want you falling or anything and besides, I'm covered."  
Whatever bubble bath he'd gotten, she liked it. The bubbles were quite thick, almost like a white blanket. She grinned at him as he set the items down.  
"Never would have taken you for the bubble bath type."  
Seifer smiled wryly. "You would have been right."  
One auburn brow quirked. "Oh?"

"It came in a set of soap and stuff, I don't hole up in here lounging in the tub."  
"Tsk. It's really relaxing. When you have the lights off and the candles lit, it's really romantic, too. I've always to do that, one night."

Seifer swallowed, the innocent comment bringing up some rather vivid images he didn't want to deal with at the moment. Selphie continued on, not noticing. "You'll have to take one, then you'll see what I mean. But you're a shower guy, aren't you. In and out in fifteen minutes."

"Uh,... yeah .... Usually."  
She hid a smile. "Before you escape, I have a question for you."  
He looked up, just barely. "Shoot."  
"What do you want for your birthday? I know it's coming up. And don't tell me nothing, either."  
He smiled, much more relaxed then his earlier one. "How about I think about it and tell you later, hm?"  
"I'm holding you to that. Or else I choose the present."  
He held his hands up in mock surrender, starting to inch back to the door.  
"Okay, okay... I promise"

She giggled as he left, nodding as he told her he'd be in the next room.  
He had tidied up his room a little and changed when he heard her laughing. She steps out, clad only in his t-shirt.  
"Look! It's longer then my dress!"  
He smiled softly, gaze raking over figure, thinking that he liked her in his clothes. "Sorry, squirt."  
She wrinkled her nose and he grinned. "You look cute, though."  
Selphie smiled, striking a silly pose. "I could promote this as a new look!"  
"Almost as good as the 'just rolled out of bed look', actually."  
"You can model that look for me in the morning."

It was Seifer's turn to wrinkle his nose. "I don't know about the whole modeling ... thing. You feeling any better?"  
"Much, thank you!"  
He nodded towards the bedside table. "I got you a glass of water and some aspirin."

"You are a godsend." She grinned, ducking back into the bathroom to pull on the sweats. After taking the medication, they could hunt down some food. Of course, the leg length was too long and Seifer started laughing softly as she hopped back over to the bed. She sat on the edge, sticking her tongue out at him. 

--------  
Characters within belong to Squarseoft, except for Spike. ^~ He looks rather like a vampire from another show. (hehe) 


	14. Spike

Chapter 14: Spike

Spike found himself unable to sleep after the phone call, sitting up to reach for a picture tucked upon his nightstand.

They'd been fraternal twins, but with an identical bond. Both had decided to take up guns, Spike for sniper rifles and the like while she preferred older fashioned handguns. Each had been accepted to different Gardens for more advanced training, he to Galbadia and her to Balamb, but she'd wanted to stay while he moved on. Her boyfriend, her friends, they were all at Trabia and she couldn't leave them.

Spike understood, or at least, he'd told her did. Hugged her tightly before he left and called her once a week. Till he'd gotten the news that Trabia had been attacked. Almost immediately, he'd gone back home. As such, he hadn't been at Galbadia when Almasy had taken it over, or he would have killed the bastard. Likely would have died himself before he'd managed to get that close, but it would have been worth it.

They were standing back to back in the photo, Spike's rife resting against his shoulder, her holding one out at the camera man. She'd kept her hair loose for the picture, it's color a deeper gold then his own, but he'd gotten the lighter eyes. That day… she'd been so happy… 

He gritted his teeth as he placed the picture back upon his nightstand, throwing off his covers. No way would he be able to sleep tonight. Fuck curfew. He was off to Deling City. He'd shop for what he needed and then be able catch the earliest train bound for Trabia.

For a brief moment, Irvine wondered that if what he was doing was wrong. But it wasn't, was it? He knew many people would happy to learn of Seifer's death. All that mattered to him, truly, was protecting Selphie. She'd always been a constant in his life; the only thing that kept him tethered sometimes. So, it didn't matter who else he might be with or whom else he might love, she'd always been the girl for him. 

Irvine loved Quistis, loved with everything he was capable of, but Selphie had always been there for him, they'd been the last to leave the Orphanage. Tears had been shed and they'd promised to find each other, Selphie telling him that she loved him, he was her best friend. Would always be her best friend.

He'd sworn to always look for out her. He believed that by removing Seifer Almasy, he was doing that just that. Seifer could not be trusted, ever. The blonde had liked to pick on him, on them, he was more then likely stringing Selphie along for amusement, only to get rid of her when he no longer cared. If he even cared in the first place. Seifer had loyalty to one person alone and that was himself.

Spike wandered about the shops. The nightlife in Deling was even bigger then people believed, many people just arriving at clubs, which were usually open till six am. He ignored those, ignored the people in their flashy cars and dress, coming in and out of them. It was just a shame that the only 24 hour shopping strip was in the same area as the more popular clubs. He ducked into one that had snowboards and ski gear in the front of window, smiling slightly as the clerk looked up.

"Planning a trip?"

Spike nodded. "I'm going to Trabia for a few days, to visit friends. What would you suggest buying? We might go skiing."

"Well, you'll want a heavy coat… They're known for sudden storms hitting this time of year."

The clerk prattled on, sliding out from behind the counter to walk around the shop, selecting a few things for Spike. He just followed, nodding and 'mming' when needed, not paying any attention to what was being said.

He was recalling how Lillith had been the day he left. She'd run up to him, tucking something in his pocket as they hugged, then ran off when he was called to board the train. He hadn't thought to look of what she'd given him till he was on the train. It was her hair. For good luck, the note attached to it read. He always carried it with him, while asleep, it was under his pillow. When he's returned home to see her grave, he'd taken it apart, re-braiding it with some of his hair, digging into the still fresh dirt to place it with her. 

Spike had kept a small part of it, to keep a part of her with him, always. And had vowed, over Lil's grave, that Almasy would pay. Either his life or someone he loved. It would be taken. For her memory. Adam, her boyfriend, had given Spike her guns. While he would have liked to kill Almasy with one of them, he'd instead modified a rifle to fit the bullets her handguns used. It would be one of those, which would pierce his heart. 

Irvine… They'd met on the training field and had become friends. The favor that Spike owed him, well, that was a long story and involved another mission. Irvine had agreed to take his place. 

"…Sir?"

Spike blinked, smiling at the clerk. "Sorry, I was a million miles away. "

He did a quick glance over of what had been picked and nodded.

"I'll take everything."

The man's mouth fell open, but quickly took everything over to the counter, ringing it up. Spike didn't bat an eyelash at the total, handing over his credit card. He took the bags after signing his receipt and left the store, heading for the bus station. The next train for Trabia left within an hour. He bought a ticket and while waiting, repacked his bags. 

Ironically, Irvine was having a hard time falling asleep. He scowled, pulling on a pair of pants, drawing the strings closed and a light sweatshirt, which he pulled on as he stepped out side. He padded down the hallway, stopping outside Selphie's door, about to knock when he heard voices inside. Her laughing. A low, male response.

_…Seifer…_

Irvine gritted his teeth, turning left to go stand in front of one the bay windows. Snow had just started to fall gently again, a few flakes sticking to the window as he watched, the moon not obscured by the clouds yet. He was staring as if it would give him answers, when he knew that his path had already been taken. 

Fate hadn't brought them to this, his choice had. Selphie's choice had. Seifer's choice had.

And they had to abide by it, live by it, die by it.

_'I am doing the right thing. I am.'___

------  
Disclaimer: Don't own the boys. Next chapter shall be longer, I promise. 


	15. Changes

Chapter 15: Changes

He watched the landscape go by through the window, his scowl and brooding demeanour having assured himself getting a window seat. A window seat alone. Which is what he wanted. He reached into the bag he'd chosen to take with him on board, fingers brushing over a black case, which held everything, dear to him. But he ignored the feelings it'd brought to the surface, instead pulling out a silver MD player and his headphones. It was going to be a long trip. 

Spike thumbed through the songs, waiting until he'd found that was suitably melancholy. X-Japan was great for that sort of mood, with a few of their songs. He hummed along to the tune, eyes closing slowly as his thoughts once more went to his sister.

Irvine walked by Selphie's door on the way to his room without so much as looking at it. He'd apologise for everything once all was said and done. Once Seifer was gone. He was closing the door to his own when Seifer and Selphie emerged from hers. They'd raided her candy stash after getting a late dinner. Selphie paused, looking at Irvine's door, but made no move towards it. Seifer didn't say anything, just a slight tightening of his jaw when she bowed her head.

Within an hour, the four of them were all asleep. 

Selphie was curled around Seifer, dreaming of them. Of acceptance back at Balamb. Seifer was dreaming of them as well, but… Irvine was tossing fitfully, dreaming that'd he lost both Selphie and Quistis…

Spike… was dreaming that he was placing Almasy's heart atop Lillith's grave, his promise kept.

***

The following morning was bright and Selphie pulled the covers over her head as she ducked under them as well, nose bumping against Seifer's chest. The blonde hmmfted in his sleep, earning a sleepy giggle.   
"S not…" The rest was too mumbled for her to understand and she just nuzzled as she fell back asleep.

Irvine had awoken early as well and was nursing his second cup of coffee when his phone rang. 

"Will I be rooming with you again?"

No sort of greeting. Seems time had changed them both. He hadn't even had a chance to say hello.

"If you want."

There was a pause. 

"Something bothering you, Irvine? You seem a little… off."

_

A little off … He has no idea.

_

"You'll see when you arrive."

"Mm. I caught the faster train, lucky me. Should be there tonight. We'll catch up before…" 

"Yea. We'll catch up."

Spike hung up and Irvine stared at his phone thoughtfully, before setting it down on the table.

***

He awoke again to the sound of someone singing in his shower. Quite cheerfully. Which is not how Rammstein should be sung.

"Wir teilen Zimmer und das Bett... Brüderlein komm sei so nett ... Brüderlein komm fass mich an ... rutsch ganz dicht an mich heran..."

Seifer just shook his head, listening, starting to laugh when he realised which song she was singing.

"Tilmitt! Didn't think you had it in you!"

The singing suddenly stopped and there was silence, save for the sound of the water running. Then, laughter, with no embarrassment. A far cry from when she'd ran out of his room because he'd seen her pandas.

Steam billowed from the crack she peered out of, after opening his door.

"Yes, well. I didn't know you liked having your belly rubbed."

"…What?"

Seifer was awake after she said that, eyes narrowing even as hers widened, giggling.

"Yep. You asked me last night to rub your tummmmmmmy. Then you purrrrrr…"

He was out of bed and she wasn't able to close the door in time.

Luckily, she had wrapped a towel around herself and he was half in the bathroom, glaring down at her.

"I swear, you breathe one word, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

She grinned up at him, the teasing smile and bright eyes contrasting sharply with the purple print upon her cheek. Just like that, all of his mock anger had faded and he reached out to lightly brush his fingers over her skin, trying to force some amusement into his tone.

"I'll have to spank you."

"Promise? Promise, promise?"

She bounced on her feet, forgetting the floor was slippery and teetered. Seifer grabbed her, pulling her tight against him, scowling slightly.

"You need to be more careful!"

"Well, if you hadn't barged in!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

That continued for a few minutes, till Selphie stuck her tongue out at him and that was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Seifer dipped his head, mouth settling over her own. 

Her arms went around him, a needy little noise escaping from her throat and he pulled back slightly, eyes dark.

"Selphie…"

She looked up at him, taking in a deep breath before she started speaking.

"Seifer. I want this… I want you. Please."

She took two steps back, dropping the towel.

"I want you to be…"

He was about to pass out. _No fainting, no fainting…_

He couldn't ignore the way she was asking him, arms held out to welcome him into them again. Offering him more then he dared dreamed.

"Selphie… I…"

"Please."

Her voice was soft and so very far away. He couldn't deny it, couldn't deny her and shouldn't deny himself. He kicked the door closed as he went into her outstretched arms.

***

"Hello?"

"I figured out a way to solve your problem, Commander. Without the blame falling on any of us."

Squall was silent, rising from his desk to walk towards the window.

"What do you mean, Irvine? I sent you up there to keep an eye on him…."

"Do you honestly want him as a part of our lives again, Squall? After what he did to you? What he did to Rinoa? What he's doing to Selphie?"

"Irvine…."

"It's being handled, Squall. You'll thank me once it's done."

"Wait…"

Greeted by silence. What the fuck was going on up there? He'd never heard Irvine so cold, so detached…

_

So like himself before….

_

He went back to his desk, paging Rinoa to his office as he stared at his phone.

**

Notes: Firstly, I don't own anyone. Second, I'll like to thank everyone who has waited for me to update.   
Third, Selphie's offering might seem a bit rushed, but I figure it's been at least a month since she decided she cared for him. More on the reason why she did, shall be explained next chapter.

The plans have been set into motion, and are about to be carried out… 


	16. Arrival

Chapter 16: Arrival  
  
Spike had wanted to familiarize himself with the new layout of the Garden. And that was when Selphie spotted him, wandering the hallways, on her way back to her room to get some fresh clothes and a shower. 

"…Spike?" 

The blonde turned, blue eyes softening slightly. 

"Selph…" 

She gave a little cry, running towards him, almost bowling him over. He rocked on his heels, arms wrapping about Selphie, stroking her hair as she babbled. He'd missed her too. 

"I can't believe you're here! Why? When? I'm so…." 

He placed his fingers against her lips, laughing. 

"One at a time, Selphie. I'm not that fast of a thinker, you know." 

Neither of them heard Seifer approach. 

He scowled slightly, coming to a halt, arms folding across his chest.  
_What a cozy scene…_

"This is touching. Who the fuck are you?" 

Spike hid a smile at the surprised 'eep' Selphie let out, but it faded when he saw who was asking. Though he'd never met him, only had heard what he looked like, this had to be Almasy. Selphie turned, as though making herself a human shield, seeing the smoldering in the larger blonde's eyes. 

"Seifer, this is Spike. One of my very best friends. We grew up together here and I hadn't seen him in what… two, three years now?" 

Spike nodded. "About three." 

"I see." 

He'd noticed how Spike's demeanor had changed upon seeing him, but could only guess as to why. Most of the people here had yet to say anything, save Irvine. That caused his scowl to deepen slightly. He'd never seen this person before, he was sure of it and it annoyed him that he was being judged. And also the fact that he'd touched Selphie. 

"Seifer." 

"Hmm?" 

Selphie moved away from Spike. "Why don't we get something to drink?"  
She turned slightly to face her friend. 

"We'll catch up later, is that ok? I'm sure you want to rest from your trip." 

Spike nodded, smiling. "Jealous boyfriends are a bitch, I understand." 

Seifer's eyes blazed with angry amber sparks, the muscles in his jaw twitching. Selphie noticed, reaching out to take his hand, hopefully before he could say anything. This was almost the same look he'd had before attacking Irvine and she knew he was restraining himself for her sake. 

"Not jealous, Spike. Protective. I'll tell you later." 

Spike managed, barely, not to 'hmft' in disbelief as she pulled the blonde away, murmuring something to him - to low for Spike for catch. He watched them for a few moments longer, before turning to walk back to Irvine's room. 

Protective? Then how had she gotten that bruise on her cheek? He knew what one from a rather hard slap looked like. Irvine hadn't offered much information upon his arrival, just helped him bring in his bags. He'd heard the stories of women who were abused protecting those who hit them - but Spike never thought Selphie would stand for something like that. 

Just the thought of… that… that… Hurting Selphie, Hyne, no wonder Irvine was worried. 

Though Irvine had never told him what their relationship was - he knew they had worked together to save everyone. Spike wouldn't have let Seifer or anyone associated with him back to any of the Garden's - except to show his or her bodies. He could partly understand why the Witch had been allowed to return. Seifer apparently, was being given a 'chance'. 

A chance Spike was not going to allow him to have. 

Not after what he had taken and was going to take once more. 

-- 

Squall still couldn't understand what was driving Irvine to do this. Rinoa didn't have an idea either and Squall was ready yet to ask the others for ideas. Quistis had been willing to give Seifer a second chance, but he had to go to Trabia with nothing. She hadn't put up much of a protest when Selphie had asked for the weapon to be sent with Irvine. 

Zell… Zell he was afraid would take Irvine's side, but he wasn't sure if he'd support what he believed Irvine was planning. Rinoa had wished for Seifer to return. Selphie was on Seifer's side as well. 

So, whom to turn to? That was when there was a knock on his door. 

Squall turned to look at Rinoa who just smiled sheepishly. 

"I heard there was a problem in Trabia, Squall." 

He sighed, there wasn't really a nice way to put this, was there? 

"I have reason to believe Irvine might be planning an attack on Seifer." 

To her credit, Quistis' eyes only widened slightly. Then she moved to chair in front of his desk, sitting down. 

"It's because of whatever is happening between Selphie and Seifer, isn't it." 

Squall shrugged. He honestly had no idea. Irvine had told him what he'd seen, but that… Then he frowned. 

"Wait a minute. What did he tell you?" 

"It's not what he said. But what he didn't say." 

Confused, Squall looked at Rinoa again; who just shook her head. Her boyfriend, as smart as he was, still didn't have a clue sometimes. 

"Irvine was planning on breaking up with Selphie, Squall. He and Quistis…" 

When she didn't continue, he assumed he was supposed to understand. Nonplussed, he turned back to Quistis. 

"So, why should he care if she and Seifer have something going on?" 

Rinoa snorted. 

"Who was concerned about her just the other day when he found out?" 

Squall actually colored, but kept his eyes on Quistis. 

"Whatever." 

He'd like to believe the corner of her lips turned up faintly, but he couldn't be sure. 

"They'd made a promise as children, Squall. Irvine was, as you remember - the last to leave. Just after Selphie did. He swore to always take care of her, she would always be his best friend. His girl. I think that may be part of what's going on." 

After a few moments, he spoke. 

"But if he started dating you, wouldn't he have broken his promise to her?" 

Quistis and Rinoa shared a look. 

"He has a bond with her, Squall. Something like ours. You know how Irvine is about keeping his promises." 

This was not going to go well. Squall could already feel it. 

"We'll do this then. I'm not quite sure what he is planning on doing, but none of us can go to Trabia until their reopening ceremony. Which is…" 

"The main building should be completed and opened within a week and a half, according to Selphie's latest report." 

Quistis did smile then. "A few days shy of Seifer's birthday." 

Squall filed that bit of information away. 

"Quistis, I want you to go through your students and choose one to send to Trabia. Until we're able to go up, I need someone keeping an eye on the situation. Not to interfere, but to watch." 

She nodded, rising. "You don't think she would call you, Squall?" 

He shook his head and she didn't press the issue. Thankfully. 

Silence fell after she left and Rinoa turned Squall's chair slightly, sliding from her own and into his lap. His arms went around her waist and hers around his neck. No words needed to be send as Squall hugged as tightly as he could without fear of hurting her - she knew how worried he was. If any of that concern was for Seifer, she couldn't tell, but she knew he didn't want to loose any of them if it were at all possible. 

-- 

Irvine just looked up as Spike entered the room. 

"Everything alright?" 

"You didn't tell me they were dating." 

"…"  
_They who? Seifer and Selphie?_

"I can't believe… I never thought Selphie would defend someone like him. When he does something like to her…" 

Irvine felt his stomach drop just a little. _Spike and Selphie… knew each other?_

_--_

"I don't think your friend likes me much." 

Seifer remarked, taking a sip of the tea Selphie had forced him to get. She smiled, just a little sadly. 

"His twin sister was killed when Trabia was attacked by the missiles. He'd gone to Galbadia for further weapons training and she was supposed to go to Balamb, but decided to stay here, with her boyfriend." 

Seifer was silent for a moment. _Galbadia. Hmm…_

"What sort of weapons did he use, that he couldn't train here?" 

"Oh, they both used guns. She used twin handguns and he used a rifle. Said he didn't want to be a sniper though, but I'm guessing that's what they wanted him for." 

Another sip of tea, that information needed to be remembered. 

"His real name isn't Spike… Is it?" 

Selphie laughed, shaking her head. "Don't ever tell him I told you. His real name is Adam. He got Spike as a nickname…. Even I'm not sure what story is true. His sister's name was Lillith. She looked.. Kinda like Quisty, honestly. Now that I think about it…" 

Seifer made a little noise. 

"What?" 

"You shouldn't watch those shows. I doubt they are related." 

As she began protesting, he was glad for the subject change. He couldn't understand why someone from Galbadia would be coming here so close to the end. Unless they had been called. And if what he thought were true, Irvine had decided to have him come up here. He just wasn't sure why, yet… But he'd find out. 

-- 

Notes: Oh my god! An update! watches everyone fall in shock Well, the end is slowly drawing closer... New Girl and what Seifer finds out... Next chapter!  
Disclaimers: I don't own anyone. If I did, the FFVIII movie would be released this summer, here in the states!


	17. Truth, Lies and Surveillance

Truth, Lies and Surveillance: Chapter Seventeen 

He'd been expecting the knock on the door. Quistis had just phoned him, letting him know she'd be sending up a student for the mission and although she hadn't fully agreed with it, Squall knew she was doing it for Selphie more then anything else.

"Come in."

He didn't bother looking up from the papers he was signing. "Take a seat."

If it hadn't been for the rustle of cloth over leather, he wouldn't have known the person had even crossed the room. He looked up then, impressed. And blinked.

She smiled, riveting amethyst gaze meeting his evenly.

"Celine Bellamont reporting for duty, Commander."

She looked familiar but Squall was having trouble placing her.

"Instructor Trepe requested me due to my history with the White Seed. Because I have no knowledge of any other Garden, none of the parties involved would know who I am. They would think me just a last minute helper from Balamb Garden."

Her words triggered his memory - now he recalled. One of the few girls on the ship, decked in white, with a belt of throwing daggers. He remembered her mainly because, of them all, she seemed the most natural with her weapons when they had given him and his party a demonstration.

"I'll need you to read over this, after I brief you. These documents are highly sensitive and I trust that even if you decline, their contents will remain within these walls."

Celine nodded.

Selphie was going over papers at the moment as well, sorting out bills. Some needed to be mailed, some needed to be paid - some were just being blown off. That was the biggest stack.

When a cup appeared on the corner of the desk, she smiled her thanks up at Seifer.

"Not even a peep. I must be losing my touch."

Selphie laughed, putting down her pen.

"I can tell when it's you."

He blinked, sitting down across from her.

"You can? How?"

"Ginger." She lifted the cup, taking a testing sip. Ahhh... Coffee. With just a little milk and a lot of sugar. Just how she liked it.

_'Ginger...?'_ Then he smiled.

"Squall called me this morning. The final plane from Balamb should be arriving today with the last of our needed supplies and a few extra helpers, since some left last week. Will you go with me to greet it? I could use your help."

She'd come to depend on him for a lot of things, thanks to his natural leadership skills. Unknown to Seifer, however, she was keeping a report on him, per Rinoa's request. The other girl had called her not long after the 'conference' with Squall and she'd promised that he would get a fair try back into Garden. Rinoa wasn't above a little blackmail, part of the reason why she and Selphie got along better then she and Quistis – who was a firm believer in the up and up way only.

"Just let me know when it arrives. I'll meet you."

"Okay."

She didn't ask him about whatever other plans he had. She just hoped it wouldn't involve beating up on Irvine as a near fight had broken out last night when they had exchanged words in the hallway. Spike had actually been the one to break it up, she later learned.

"Don't short-circuit your eyeballs."

"I'll take a break in a few minutes, I promise."

Seifer nodded, rising to his feet. He knew better then to linger around someone with papers. He reached out, brushing his fingers over her cheek. Selphie smiled, closing her eyes, nuzzling against his touch.

She wanted to tell him to be careful, wanted him to stay with her – because of a feeling she hadn't been able to shake over the past few days. But she knew how that would go over. She knew he could take care of himself, but...

He was closing the door when she opened her eyes again and she stared at where he'd been standing for a few minutes before going back to the bills. Everything would be okay – she just had to believe that.

Spike was in the courtyard, leaning against the newly rebuilt fountain. He was watching the people walk around, still trying to figure out why Irvine had decided to provoke Almasy the night before. Sometimes, his friend could be a large idiot. He took another drag on his cigarette, not really paying attention to the fact that Seifer was coming up behind him.

Seifer probably wouldn't have known it was Spike, except that he'd been glaring at the back of the other blonde's head for twenty minutes the other night. With a smirk, he changed his walk, purposely knocking in the blonde as he went by.

Spike fumbled to catch his cig, not wishing to burn himself.

"Watch it..." His eyes narrowed slightly. He knew that stride.

"And you wonder why people hate you."

That caused Seifer to stop and turn slowly, smirking over his shoulder at the other boy.

"Selphie doesn't." He hated him. He truly did.

"Not yet."

_Was the wittiest thing that he could come up with. _

Seifer just looked amused. Spike snubbed the rest of cigarette out, scowling, before pushing himself off the stone.

"You sound hopeful. It's almost endearing."

"Her liking you is a mistake. She'll see reason soon. After all, those that abuse their girlfriends always lose them, once they stand up for themselves."

"Abuse them?" Seifer laughed. "You really are a dumbass."

"I saw the bruise. You hit her."

Green eyes narrowed in warning. "Might want to talk to Kinneas about that. When I touch Selphie, I can promise that I don't leave bruises behind."

Spike hffted, not giving a shit. The blonde had height and weight on him, and obviously would kick his ass if provoked just a bit more, but he couldn't let it go.

"Why would Irvine hit her? They're best friends!"

Seifer shook his head. "Why don't you ask Selphie about that?"

Spike continued on, ignoring what he'd just said. "Besides, considering what you did here, I'm certain you could do almost anything and lie about it."

"What are you, the good little Eagle Scout? Bite my ass, Blondie." Selphie had told Seifer that this had been Spike's home once, so, he'd give him a little more leeway. _But not much._

Spike snorted. "Why are you here, honestly? You don't belong here."

"Selphie thinks I do."

"That wasn't an answer. I would like the reason why you are here." Spike's voice had changed slightly when he asked him again, as though he heard something... different. Seifer could just guess, honestly – what he'd heard and whom it was from.

"Penance." He finally answered.

Spike blinked "..What? Penance?"

Seifer nodded. "It would be a good humbling experience. Or so, that's what I was told by someone who wouldn't know humble if it bit her on the ass."

Spike shook his head. "Humble? You? Do you think such a thing is possible? The Knight to end all knights, to help rule the world. Be humble over a Garden lost."

Seifer scowled. "I know this was your home. And I am sorry for your loss, but..."

Spike waved a hand at him. "I understand. You'd as soon kick my ass as speak to me. Just understand this, Almasy. If anything happens to Selphie or to the Garden while you're here, I will make sure you don't have a second chance."

Seifer narrowed his eyes and stiffened, his voice lowering just enough to serve as a warning that he was no longer interested in verbally sparring with Spike. "Are you threatening me?"

Spike met his gaze easily. Unafraid.

"Take it as you will."

When it looked like the taller blonde was about to step forward, Selphie appeared.

"Seifer! I've been looking everywhere for you! I need you to round up a few people for me, Squall wants to send them home."

"So, you're willing to do it?"

Celine looked down at the papers in her hands.

"I won't actually need to..."

There was just something the possibility of needing to kill a Hero that unsettled her. Though it hadn't been said that she would actually need to do that... Squall understood her unasked question. And to be truthful, was glad she asked. If she hadn't, he would have had his doubts about sending her. They could handle Irvine, he was sure of it.

"No. You're just going up to watch. Learn. If you think something may be happening, you're to call me directly and we'll head up there to handle the situation. I would prefer to avoid any casualties if possible."

"We'll?"

"Rinoa and myself."

"The sorceress will be necessary?"

"If certain events happen, yes. I don't really wish to go into any more detail then that..."

She nodded again, placing the papers on the desk, reaching for a pen. "I will do my very best, Commander."

"Quistis picked you because she knew you would. I have faith in her. And in you."

She was silent as she signed her name along the bottom of the papers. Orders for the surveillance of one Seed: Irvine Kinneas. After making sure everything was in order, she pushed the papers back towards Squall.

"You'll be leaving in three hours, so go ahead and pack, do whatever you need to prepare."

After she saluted and left, he leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily.

Squall wished for an understanding as to why Irvine had let the situation become what it had. Personal motivations aside, Squall wanted to know why - though he knew that he would, like as not, never discover the truth.

Notes: Better late then never? I'm sorry, everyone.


	18. Nothing is Ever Easy

Chapter Eighteen: Nothing Is Ever Easy

Her eyes went wide over the snow. So much of it! Like a fairytale wonderland, or a cake covered in sugar. Seifer laughed to himself - the only one not grumbling over the snow was the newest kid.

"You must be from a southern climate."

Celine smiled. "How'd you guess?"

"Well. Most of the others have been up here a few times and I haven't seen anyone else look at this place with childhood wonder." _Aside from Selphie._

"Guilty as charged then." She held out a hand to him, "My name is Celine. What's yours?"

Seifer smiled faintly, taking her hand and bringing it up to kiss the back of it. The familiar smell of leather and knife oil invaded his senses and he wondered why a technical student would be using close combat/hand held weapons. The other geeks had used stuff to keep them far away from the front lines. He'd met enough archers to start holding Robin Hood contests.

"Seifer."

The brunette cocked her head to side, studying him thoughtfully for a moment. However, as he let go of her hand, she mentioned nothing of who she thought who he might be.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Have any other cable runners come up with today's flights?"

"You're the only one I know of today. And Selphie wishes to meet you, since you're from Balamb. Everyone else has been from Esthar."

Another reason why he was a little leery of this one.

"Ah. I grew up there. I just recently joined the garden."

"I see. How do you like it so far?"

They fell into step together as they walked towards the housing quarters. She'd been directed to him by another cadet, since he'd been late arriving to the plane.

"It's different. But a nice different. I'm glad most I've met have been friendly. I heard not all SeeDs were. Our great Commander being one."

Seifer smirked, trying to ignore the slight tingle that was still running over his skin from touching her. She wasn't just a SeeD. There was something else, almost like the nagging feeling he'd gotten while being around Matron & Adel. But there was no way she could be a sorceress - not from Esthar at least. Odine had gathered the bulk of them up, from the little he'd understood.

"He's called the Ice Prince for a reason."

She laughed and he was taken about by how like Selphie's that laugh was. Pure, high, innocent. They were about the same height, same build. But her coloring was darker then that of his sunshine's. Darker hair for one, almost black rather then the soft brown and eyes like twilight hitting the ocean. Selphie's reminded him of early morning light causing the sea to become not quite a clear blue but a soft beckoning green.

Celine fell quiet for a moment, studying the form of the Ex-Knight beside her. She hoped his time around the Sorceresses had not alerted him to anything off, aware he wasn't sure of her story. But she couldn't tell him anything, not even of what she was. No one knew. But she had a feeling he - more then anyone on the ship or the Gardens would. And not be judgemental. His aura spoke to her, of shared heartbreak but when he thought of Selphie - happiness shone through.

"And what nickname did you have in school?"

The question made him pause, but he smiled down at her as they reached the door.

"Selphie's gonna meet you at room 322."

He opened it for her, canting his head for a moment as she began to walk inside.

"And it was Troublemaker, by the way."

Her laugh followed him.

After meeting with Selphie, she promised to update her over lunch. But first, she needed to let Quistis she'd arrived. Unpacking could wait. She reached into one of the side pockets of her laptop bag and pulled out a cellphone. She flipped it open, punched in the contact number and composed a simple here message. After a moment, she added - going to try to get some intel at lunch, hit send and dropped it back into the bag. Thanks to the radio waves being opened, people were able to watch and use items their parents & grandparents had remembered using. However, since the Gardens needed to be on secure networks, all in house communications would remain on encrypted cable wires. She hadn't completely lied to Seifer about growing up in Esthar. She had been born there, lived there till about 5. Her tech work had come later though, working on the ship.

Without a backwards glance at the corresponding buzz of an incoming text, she left. She'd heard stories about how great the food was supposed to be here.

"Glad to see a lady with an appetite."

Celine looked down at her tray for a moment. Steak, salad, fruit cup, fries... Err. Maybe she had a put a little much...

Soft laughter had her seeking the owner of the voice and her stomach dropped. Irvine Kinneas stood next to her and he tipped his hat in way of greeting.

"Honestly, the salad bar 'round here seems to always be empty and they make great steaks. Nice to see someone else appreciate it."

Celine smiled, though she didn't really feel it and hoped he didn't notice. "I've heard stories and had to try one."

"...Are you from Balamb then?"

"Yes, just arrived a little ago."

He looked her over, as through trying to place her. Of course, Balamb had a slew of new recruits and Quisty had not only captured his attention from the get go - she'd had a fold grip on it. Selphie would always hold a piece of his heart - hence his annoyance with Seifer, cause he trusted that blond 'bout as far as he could throw him.  
She shrunk back a little, never having felt a fury like his rolling off in waves. No wonder the commander was worried.

"Ah. You can catch me up on the gossip later? At Dinner? I'm sure Selphie already has you booked."

His aura brightened and she smiled, slightly relieved. "Of course!"

He returned the smile, "I'll see you then..."

"Celine."

"Irvine. Pleasure to meet you."

Carefully, she lifted her tray, "It was nice to meet you as well, Irvine." She scanned the cafeteria, seeking Selphie or Seifer. Another blond caught her attention, but it wasn't him. However, there was something about him... Such a sadness, undercut by anger. She decided to go by and ask his name. Since neither of her lunch partners were around yet, what could it hurt?

Spike barely heard someone approach, lost in thought as he was. At the clearing of a throat he looked up and blinked.

"You looked alone, so I was wondering if I may sit with you for a moment?"

"...Sure." His brows furrowed slightly as she sat. Hardly anyone dared approach him, save Selphie or Irvine. Most of the other students knew about him and what happened, many let him be aside from a hello here and there. But this unknown girl smiled at him and he was struck by how like his sister's it was and couldn't help smiling back.  
She was struck by how much it changed him, that smile. And she hoped that he had nothing to do with the reason why she was here.

"Looks like Spike might have made himself a friend?"  
Seifer glanced down at Selphie as he spoke and she smiled. "Maybe."

Celine was gesturing, obviously telling a story while Spike was leaning back in his chair, laughing.

"I'll catch up with her later. I sort of needed to go over some paperwork for ..."  
"No, no. We have plans then."  
"We do?"  
Seifer just smiled, taking her hand. "Let's get something to go, hm?"

When Celine returned to her room, she checked her phone first. Just a be careful reply, interesting. The unpacking went easily as she only had brought enough clothing and supplies for about two weeks. They were expecting the reopening of Trabia to be the likely date of whatever was going to happen. Now for the last bag. With a sigh, she unzipped it, staring at the bulky laptop it contained. Given to SeeD for certain missions, she was able to find info on just about anyone in their database. Which included all students. Plus, email access on a special server, one that would go directly to Squall Leonhart. She booted it up, inserted the usb and waited before searching for Spike.

"Want a quick tour before dinner?"  
"Love one."

Selphie pointed out areas of interest, giving back story on just about everything and everyone they ran across. Questions asked were easily answered, even some stories involving the commander came to light. Such a tight-knit group they were. She had met Zell in Balamb, he'd become a teacher and was able to get hot dogs pretty much whenever he'd wanted. Quistis had gone back to teaching as well, Irvine traveled. Rinoa and Squall worked as Commander and ... well, she wasn't quite sure what Rinoa did. Speaking of Seifer brought up slightly guarded information and Spike was mentioned mostly in past exploits. But nothing came to light as to what the sharpshooter could be planning.

Hopefully her coming here was not a wasted trip. There was a link between three of them, four really. Selphie had known Spike from being here. Irvine knew him from Galbadia. Seifer was involved because of the bombing of Trabia then the takeover of Galbadia. The common domination of this square? Spike. But why bring him here? Aside from the loss of his sister in the bombing, he had nothing against the former Knight. Irvine had a relationship with Selphie which had been slowly starting to fall apart prior to her leave, at least that's what she understood. It was almost headache inducing. However, she made sure none of this showed as she updated her cheerful host with the latest stories of what had been going on in Balamb.

"Ready for tomorrow? It'll start early."  
"I am. I can't wait to begin."  
"One of those who likes to take apart and put back together?"  
"Sadly, yes."  
"Me too."

They both laughed and Selphie waved her off, heading towards the left as Celine went back to the dorms. Time to email Squall.

Rinoa read the email over his shoulder. Squall remained silent, waiting. The tension from her was faint, but he could feel it. That and her worry. But something else was there, a knowledge about ... She suddenly went blank and he knew he was blocked. It annoyed him, but still - silent waiting. She broke it.

"Irvine must have notified Spike about Seifer. Wasn't he in Galbadia until recently, according to his data? He took leave. Made it a personal trip."  
"How do you figure?" Except for the obvious answer. Most of those helping were from Balamb & Esthar.  
"You know as well as I do. Wonderful shooter he might be, Irvine couldn't kill Seifer - no matter how much he wanted to."

He mused over it, then nodded. "I'll tell her to find out what she can. Meanwhile, I need to get all mission information from those two while they were there."  
A sigh. "This would have been so much easier if..."

"If?" She prompted, curious.

"..I don't know. Just so many things piled up into this snowball from hell. Why did he have to come back? Things were finally functioning as they should. Penance. I'm told. He wants to right his wrongs."

Arms encircled his shoulders, a kiss placed against the top of his head.

"Penance is never easy, love. Not for those seeking it or those who must give it."


	19. Whispers of Powers and Treason

Chapter Nineteen: Whispers of Powers and Treason

"No steak this time?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, I think I overate a little earlier actually."

Irvine smiled, sitting down across from her. "I have a friend joining us. If that's alright with you?"

"Oh that's fine. More the merrier, isn't that what they say?"

"Depends on who the more is."

Spike answered, sliding into the seat by her left. He'd changed over the course of the day. The fitted black shirt and acid washed jeans suited him. Irvine looked as though he'd changed shirts and she was glad she'd put her hair up and picked something a little nicer. While this wasn't some fancy restaurant, or anything close to a date - they'd changed for her and she really appreciated it. How disappointing it was to be a fraud. _Although she wasn't the only one at the table._

She updated Irivine first on the current happenings in Balamb. Though Quisty gave him 'important' update every day - Celine knew the gossip. They began chatting on how they joined their respective gardens, Spike asking her more questions then Irvine. Irvine was a quick answer, generally telling the truth. Spike hid more in his answers, but judging from Irvine's reaction - he was really opening himself to a stranger. Interesting.

"So, any plans for the grand re-opening?"

Silence. Deep, meaningful and something else. A look passed between them, one ignored through the pretense of taking a drink.

"I heard something about a party." Continued, picking up on the undercurrent. They were planning something the day or evening of.

"Oh that. Selphie loves to throw a party. We'll likely be there. I think **everyone** will be."

Spike nodded. "She loves to surprise and be surprised. I'm certain she's planning something grand."

It faded slightly as they spoke about Selphie and she made the decision not to ask anything about Seifer. After all, the feeling was that she'd mostly gotten what she needed to know.

That couple in question were sitting a few tables down, watching.

"...Did you sense anything off about her, Selphie? I feel as though I know her."

"I heard she was a recent transfer from Esthar, Quistis thought she might be helpful. Seems like a normal tech student to me."

"She uses a hand weapon."

His girlfriend blinked at him, then frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Smelled oil on her gloves."

"On her... gloves." She hid a smile. "Did you give her the oh-so-gentlemanly kiss on the back of the hand? Gallant Knight?"

Seifer couldn't help it, he'd been around her for just a wee bit too long. A giggle followed the sticking out of his tounge. He manged to avoid smiling to the sound, continuing.

"You know how Rinoa gives off that tingle when she's .." Man, he really wanted to say 'creepy magic thing' but that wasn't refined in the sortest. "Scanning you? I got the same feeling from her, but it was different."

Thoughtful now, she looked over at the table again. Irvine was in the process of rising, cell phone to his ear. Spike and Celine were laughing over something.

"Maybe. Spike doesn't warm up to people easily."

"You should call Sqaull and ask him what's going on. Why send a new cadet up here so late in the game? Someone none of us know."

Retiring to her room, smiling to herself at the gentlemanly way Spike had insiting on her walking to the door - there had to be something waiting for her inside. And there was, in the way of 2 emails and 3 text messages. She scanned the texts, nothing of importance really. Quistis mentioning the good job on getting close to Irvine already and some updated tidbits to share with Selphie tomorrow.

The emails were what she was dreading and with good reason why. The first contained information from Galbadia about the mission that Irvine and Spike had traded places on. Still wet behind the ears and asked to shoot at someone... She read over the information, understanding why now that Spike would likely do anything asked of him. The deep, abiding hate that he had for Seifer, however; that was another story. Perhaps the bottom could be overturned within the week. After all, they hadn't given her much time.

The second, from Rinoa sent a deep shiver of worry down her spine. Though none at Balamb were aware of her powers, such as they were - it carried a weight on her shoulders.

_Knights have a way of sensing something off over those with any powers. Except for Squall, it seems. But he's bullheaded and a bit blind to such matters. Seifer. Is not. Be careful around him, as he has a trust issue. Always has. Anything that could potentially cause him to lose Selphie or this chance to return will likely be the downfall of the Garden, yet again. It's come to our attention - thanks to your search that Spike is there on personal leave. Keep an eye on him, most of all. Between those two - he has the bigger grudge. And unlike out shared history, would very likely kill Seifer. If you can prevent bloodshed, you will have our eternal thanks. If you can not, we need to know as soon as possible as to what the current situation might be._

Biting her lip, she composed a short reply.

_**Aware of the friendship. Seems something is planned for opening day as you all had thought. Will attempt to dig deeper tomorrow.**_

Sleep did not come easy to her that night.

Seifer wrapped his arms around Selphie, cheek nuzzling hers. He took in the sight of her, the smell, the feel. He wanted to remember this moment forever. The slight chill in the room from having the window cracked. The way she fit against him, arm draped over his left side, the other tucked underneath a shared pillow. The faint scent of cherry blossom - her shampoo & body wash.

""What are you thinking about, darlin'?" It was an expression she'd gotten from Irvine. Even drawled it like the cowboy a little, but only ever spoke it when he was deep in thought.

"You." Slightly pulling back, enough to drop a kiss against her lips. "Us. The future."

A soft sigh. "Picket fence and maybe a stubborn, hyper son."

Silence, a gentle kneading of fingers along his back, before they became a circle.

"Do you..." Her voice broke a little, became huskier. "Really wanna spend forever with me?"

"No one else, Sunshine. Just you. Only you." He smiled, tracing his fingers along her cheek, catching the tear. "Promise."

"Forever ..." She pulled him closer, were such a thing possible. "Yes, Seifer. I love you."

He hugged her as tightly as he could before disentangling himself, enough to remove the choker that was an integral part of his being. As much as his coat was, it'd been with him since he'd been a child. She sat up as well, watching with wide eyes.

"Until I can get you a proper ring." He kissed the bar, before sliding it around her neck and chaining it.

"Ohhhh.." Selphie could barely breathe. "Are you..."

"Sure? More definite then anything else in my life."

It's weight was new to her and she reached up, fingers brushing over warm metal. Tempered gold, she believed it to be made of and then the tears really did start. Almost choked him as she drew him down to her after throwing her arms around his neck. She didn't, couldn't say a word as he rocked her - stroking her hair, her back. Her lips against his neck tickled the now bare skin and he couldn't catch all of what she was murmuring. But this was ... This was the moment of his life. Light had finally removed all the darkness - and nothing would take this memory from him.

**Nothing.**

The following morning just seemed like getting out of bed was a horrible mistake. Tempers flared, fights had nearly started and one of the students left the room in disgust. As the others made their way to get coffee, she just shook her head.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm almost done with this part."

It was better to vent her frustration on the stubborn connector then it would be around someones neck. The words had been stupid, the fight that almost followed even more so. She sighed. The White SeeD had been perfect at hiding their emotions behind an unseen veil. And she missed it. Missed being able only to worry about herself and not pick up on other things. Afraid her secret might be found out. The return email from Commander Leonhart this morning had not been reassuring. Apparently everyone thought Spike would be the one to be the proverbial trigger. How could she reach him, though? As a friend? He was only completely unguarded around Irvine. The sharpshooter had started this problem, over... Selphie? Or Seifer? She wasn't quite sure of the complete back-story and was loathe to hunt him down and demand an explanation. Secondly - it would halt any progress she'd made.

"They really should have gotten someone here sooner." She muttered to herself, turning a coaxial splitter a little harder then needed.

Only for the fact that it was silent in the room and her thoughts had somewhat cleared - did she manage to hear them.

"I think they all left for a bit, we can talk in here."

Irvine's voice.

Celine looked around, trying to figure out where she could duck away. Behind the terminal seemed like the best idea and she wedged herself between it and the wall just as boot heels clicked along the floor.

"I looked over the roof blueprints. I'm sure I can get a clear shot from the rafters."

She sucked in a breath upon hearing Spike.

"Selphie is a keynote speaker, so if Seifer does take the podium it'll be sometime after. Maybe around 20:30? I think you should go in, mingle and then make your way to the roof."

Irvine paused for a moment, dark gaze meeting the ice chilled eyes of his friend. "Why do you dislike him so much? I know it's a little late to be askin' and all. I know some of the reasons..."

"Aside from the fact that he destroyed two of my homes and took my sister from me?"

Spike's jaw tightened, and Celine bit her lip to keep from gasping as a deadly rage rolled from him. It was laughing, the demon and she wanted to clap her hands over her ears as though she was five again. Anything to block out that horrid noise.

"He hit Selphie. I can't stand a man that would do that. Least of all to one of my best friends."

Irvine fought to keep his jaw from dropping. Celine almost started at the shock that suddenly came from him, blinking in amazement. Irvine had hit Selphie?

"Look. I need to go. Told Celine last night that I'd meet her for a late lunch and I want to do some training before then."

Both aura's softened at the mention of her name and she suddenly felt sick.

"Catching feelings, huh?"

"She reminds me of... It's funny. But Lil and Selphie, kinda rolled into one. The best traits of both. She calms me a little, Irvine. I can't explain it."

His friend smiled. "Well, maybe after... It'd be nice. You and her."

Spike snorted. "Can't. I'll likely have to go into hiding after this. I sometimes get the feeling not everyone will be as happy as you and I."

He turned to walk away then, lifting a hand in a somewhat goodbye wave. Irvine waited a minute or two, then followed. She finally gave into the tears then, wondering what to do. Oh Hyne, what if Spike was meant to be her Knight? Matron had warned her, so long ago on that ship. Before everything had changed. Waiting at least another ten minutes, she wriggled out of her hiding spot - almost running to her room. They had to know and they needed to know **now**.

Rinoa's breath caught at the email, dread knotting her stomach. Squall rubbed his eyes, staring at the stark words.

_**They are going to kill him.**_

"What are we going to do? It's not like we can warn them."

Though perhaps they could. How though. Celine couldn't afford to blow her cover.

"She'll have to kill him." Squall finally offered and Rinoa shook her head. "He's a friend of Selphie, Squall. I don't think... Can we pull Irvine out?"

Commander facade in place now, he shook his head that time. "Can't. She'll have to figure out a way to warn Seifer or stop Spike."

Selphie smiled at a few of the double-takes her new jewelery brought her. Until she ran into Spike, who arched a brow at it as if to say 'really?'.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

They made their way to where the old fountain had been. The new one was installed, a bit grander - polished black marble with names inscribed. A memorial.

"Spike.." Selphie sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose for a moment, thinking. "I know you detest Seifer. And I completely understand why."

He made a murmur of protest but she held up her hand.

"I'm not asking you to like him. Or even be friends. Just, be happy for me? I've found the one I'm meant to be with, forever. He protects me, loves me with everything he is."

She waited, as his eyes churned. His mouth opening and closing, till finally he choked out, "But he hit you... How..."

Her eyes closed then as she shook her head. This should have been told well before. "Irvine hit me. Accused me of cheating."

Silence. Spike stared at her. His best childhood friend, his garden friend. He recalled the stories of them defeating the greatest terror the world might ever know - and how they'd been in love.

"I don't..." His breath, why was it gone?

"You should." A low voice, protective and filled with a hint of righteous fury. Now that he was aware of the truth, he should grovel. And grovel well.

Of course that wouldn't be the case, as winter sky clashed with forest. But a hand laid itself on the slimmer blonde's shoulder and the unsettling energy swirling about faded.

"Spike? Are you ready for lunch?"

"O..Of course."

Celine smiled over at Seifer and Selphie. "I hear a congratulations might be in order? ..I also need to speak you later, Selphie - if I may."

"Not a problem." Selphie returned the smile, while Seifer just canted his head. "Thank you, as well."

She nodded, hand sliding down Spike's arm as they turned, fingers entwining with his out of a habit she'd never known before.

"We need to call Squall. Now."

"What's the rush? I wanted to tell them when they got here..." Panic was alight in her lover's eyes when they finally met and she shook. _That nightmare I had a few nights ago..._

_"__**She's a sorceress, Selphie. And I think he might be on the way to becoming her Knight.**__"_

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Spike leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Not quite what I had planned for this lunch. Sorry."  
He attempted a smile and she took pity, avoiding the topic of what just happened. Instead she asked a little about his past, what made him decide to be a sniper. Held his hands as he spoke of his sister, a greater loss then even that of his parents. She told him scattered stories of her childhood, how she'd always enjoying tinkering with things. The few close friends that could be remembered.

A comfortable lull came about and Celine sighed to herself. "I know it's not any of my business, but..." He waited, already knowing where this would go.  
"I don't think Seifer would ever hit Selphie. He loves her. I... feel that he is really trying to make amends for what happened."  
Spike snorted. "Then he should have died for his mistress. That would have been..."  
Celine closed her eyes. "Do you really think vengeance will help your sister? Anger only tears you apart, again."

"What..."

Spike stared as everything around him warped; people seemed to be moving through water, lights and sounds amplifying then muting. He closed his eyes, feeling as though this was a tilt-a-whirl ride.

"Adam..." He shook his head, eyes opening. His sister sat across from him now. It was like looking into a mirror, just a softer face; with sadness in her eyes.  
"Killing him won't bring me back. Nor the honor you so disparately seek. Let it go."

"Lillith... I can't. Don't you..." His eyes, heart hardened. "You never did. And I never... You left me! Just like..."  
She captured the hand that was pointing an accusing finger. "And I'm sorry, brother. Please believe me. But don't let what happened to you become the reason you cause unhappiness to others. Happiness will find you, if you allow it."  
He jerked his hand away, arms folding over themselves. Blocking her as always. The blonde smiled then, "Still a disbeliever. I'm glad that hasn't changed. Promise me..."  
Her voice and form had started to fade slightly and he began to reach out to her. "Think about it.. Adam... Just promise me to think..."  
"Wait. Wait! Lillith. Please! Not again!"  
"Don't harm..." She was gone and he was screaming no;it reverberating around his head as though he were encased in glass. His arms finally had weight in them, but it wasn't his sister. Celine had been unable to withstand the onslaught of emotions from the two siblings and fainted. He would have thanked the gods for them picking a slightly secluded area to eat and talk, but...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S A **SORCERESS**?"

"Calm down, Puberty Boy. Of Anyone. YOU. Should have been able to tell." Seifer had to bite back a snarky grin. Score one for him. Squall's left temple vein began to throb and his fingers went into an oh so familiar spot on his forehead. The classic -screwed Squall, woe- look. Selphie just sighed, frowning slightly.  
"You must really have it in for me or this Garden's rebuilding. Commander. Honestly."

A hand pushed Squall to the side, Rinoa taking up the vid-screen. She flashed a huge smile. "Nice necklace. Figured Seifer would notice." Pin drop. A croaked 'you knew?' from behind and to the brunette's left. "Well, partly. I don't really know what her abilities are or if she knows herself, yet. Real repressed, but nothing -I'm gonna take the world over, muh ha hah- kind of powers. Relax. I think this may work out well in the end."

"How do you figure?"  
"Well, if she finds a Knight, then ... It'll work itself out. Okay? Please trust me on this. Just keep us posted. We'll see you in a few days!"

Rinoa turned off the screen and almost flopped into Squall's lap. Selphie stared up at Seifer, then shrugged. What could they do?

Seifer really wanted to punch something. Someone. But that particular wish needed to be held in check.  
"Didn't she want to talk to you? Let's go find..."

He trailed off as Irvine ran by the door, braked and poked his head in.  
"Spike's freaking out and looking for you, Selphie. Celine passed out durin' lunch and he's got no idea what to do!"

Seifer ended up being the one to carry her back, muttering something about lazy asses the whole way. Selphie asked a few questions and nothing was mentioned of visions. Just them talking, her saying something about being dizzy and that was about it. She frowned, sure there was something missing. After a moment, she followed after her boyfriend. Waiting until they were alone, Spike finally spoke to his friend.

"She knows."  
"... Knows? About what?"  
"What we are planning on doing."

Twilight eyes widened. _Impossible._ "That.. How..."  
His friend bowed his head, jaw set. "I'm still going through with it. But I'll need your help with her. Someone sent her here, obiovusly. I.." A pause. "I'm not gonna hurt Celine. Neither are you. We must act as though we know nothing about this."  
"Very well. Whatever you wish you do, shall be done."


	20. The End is the Beginning is The End

Note: Flashbacks and POV switches abound.

Chapter Twenty: The End is The Beginning is the End

Spike reflected on things for a moment.

Irvine had been the one to hit Selphie. Seifer was the one that made her happy.

The sharpshooter had been the one to take on a mission for him, one there was no way Spike could have fulfilled. They'd become friends after that and there wasn't anything he could deny Irvine. The bubbly, yellow clad female had been a friend to him and Lillith. In fact, she'd been there the night Spike had decided to go to Galbadia to continue training. She'd thrown a party for them, had photos taken, pledged to protect his sister while away. She had, he'd known - through letters sent. Until she'd gone to Balamb herself.

How could she love the killer of a friend? That he couldn't understand. But they were all killers of

friends. Friends, lovers, siblings... As a mercenary group, personal feelings had no place in their world.

He knew that better then anyone. Even though those eyes pleaded with him, till the very end.

Taking a steadying breath, he placed the rifle butt against his shoulder. The scope was fine tuned, since this would be less then 200 yards.

Below him, a party was taking place. Guests were mingling - some searching for him; the blond was certain of that. He scanned the room, waiting until he saw his target. Seifer was walking towards the podium, head high. Crosses on his jacket, scarlet - red as the blood he'd spilled.

Silently, he apologized. To Selphie, to Celine. Closing one eye, waiting, waiting... breathe out, breathe in - finger squeezing the trigger...

* * *

When Celine awoke the following morning, she was alone. What should one do now? Wallow in misery for a while? Certainly her secret was out. With about 2 days left till the opening, her options were gone. Weren't Knights meant to protect? If she tried, she could feel him - just there in the back of her mind.

Why... why did it have to happen here. Now and with him? The most delicate of missions and...

The knock on her door stopped those thoughts abruptly.

"Just.. just a moment!"

She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothed out her shirt while rising from the bed. After a shaky sigh, Celine opened the door, attempting a smile.

Spike watched her, worried for a moment. Wordlessly, he pulled her into his arms as that small smile began to slip upon seeing him. Releasing the breath that neither were aware they were holding.

They remained that way for a few minutes, silent, just holding each other. Then slowly, she began to pull away and he tried to ignore the small ache that caused.

"I bet you're hungry. I'll .. meet you outside?"

She nodded. "Let me just freshen up a bit and I'll be right out."

Selphie had rung Rinoa up, once all the boys had left. She'd stayed with Celine for about an hour, just

watching her. A bit surprised that another Sorceress was here. Although not as known as the others, her

powers would make a target. Did that mean that some of the other White SeeD were gifted as well? Since the bulk of students she knew to be orphans... What a mess.

"Yea, she's out, Rin. Not as bad as you were when Squall carted you off though. What do you think triggered it? I mean, she seemed to be very in control of herself."

"It depends on what her power is. She may have been trying to show or do something and it just was an

overload. Speaking of..." Her voice lowered. "Those nightmares? Are they getting any clearer?"

"No, just the same thing. A crowd, someone shouts my name and ... Flashes of light go off. Little popping noises. It's like a party but a painful one. It's been looping now. I hope whatever is causing it..."

Thoughtful silence.

"I wish I could help you, Selphie. But I don't know anything about dreams. Maybe Edea or Ellone might know more when they arrive. I bet having the group around will make it better! Only a few more hours!"

"Yea. I'm glad Squall's bringing the group a day early. I can let y'all have a proper tour before the big party!"

Rinoa smiled, glad to hear some happiness had returned to Selphie's voice. A day after Celine had arrived, her friend had begun to have nightmares. She believed them to be a foreshadowing of whatever Irvine had planned.. But why would they be calling her name instead of Seifer's since he was the target? Either way, she'd be glad to get there and make sure nothing happened. Due to Celine falling unconscious, without knowing when she'd wake or how aware Spike was... The mission, as it were, was over.

* * *

Unsettling, this feeling. Much like when Spike had learned the truth of who had hit Selphie. That thought still floored him. In fact, he'd had words with Irvine about it later, after the shock of .. everything. How had he known she was awake and searching for him? Why was it now, watching her soothed part of his being?

"Because you're a Knight."

That low voice was not his and most certainly not in his head. Seifer fell into a seat beside him, elbows

propped on his knees. Looking for all the world as if he didn't care, but those green eyes were regarding

Celine intently. In fact, it almost hurt. Who was he, a lapdog to look... No. No. NO.

He couldn't be a Knight.

Spike must have said this aloud, rather then inwardly or under his breath. Celine put her fork down, Seifer just smirked and the world came to a halt. Silence, blessed silence and then a broken...

"I'm sorry."

No one knew what to say then and she pushed back her chair, rose, mumbled something to Seifer and made as dignified a flee as possible. The Ex-Knight looked at a more current one with ... A shake of his head and he was gone too.

_"I have to tell you why I'm here. But I'm sure you won't believe me."_

_Cold emerald met warm violet._

_"They are planning on killing you._

Selphie was shuffling through some papers, frowning at something. Completely unaware anyone had joined her until they cleared their throat. She looked up, blinking in disbelief for a few minutes.

"... What..." Pause, try again. "How may I help you?"

"I... I just want to apologize, Selphie. For everything. I..."

She rose, pushing aside her chair and pulling Spike close all in a few, fluid movements.

"It's alright." She soothed, as his shoulders shuddered. "I understand."

They cried together.

_"Who's planning on killing me?"_

_Celine shook her head, eyes closing. "It.. I'm too late."_

_Seifer shook her shoulder, worried about the bruise along the side of her face and the small trickle of _

_blood from the corner of her mouth._

_"Who, Celine - who!"_

_"...Spike..."_

* * *

Quistis hugged Selphie tightly after she stepped from the plane.

"It looks wonderful. You should become headmistress."

"And become Squall? No thanks!"

Rinoa joined in their laughter as Squall sighed and Zell smirked. Irvine hadn't come to greet them, not much of a surprise to any except Quistis.

"I can't wait to show you all around, we've done so much! I really have to thank Sir Laguna for all his help. But I'm sure you want to get settled in first, so..."

Selphie shared a few tidbits as she showed them to the guest quarters, pointing out to Zell along the way where the cafeteria was.

None of them saw Celine, watching from a distance. Rinoa looked around a moment, causing Squall to pause and ask her what was wrong. She shook her head, and they continued.

Seifer placed a hand on her shoulder, not at all surprised that she didn't start.

"She'll be looking for you."

"No one... No one knew. Aside from Edea. I think Rinoa suspected. She told me to keep an eye out for you, most of all. Since... You were a Knight. Once. To someone more powerful then any had a right to be. Do you distrust me?"

Celine turned slightly as she spoke, twisting to seek the blond's gaze. It was shuttered, an attempt to block her and the emotions, memories her words made him feel.

"Should I have a reason to?"

His voice was soft, even. A negative shake answered his question. She eased herself from under his hand, attempting to remember what she had to do, why she had come here. No matter her own personal feelings now – those needed to be brushed aside.

"Selphie likely needs you now. I'm sure everyone else wants to see you, too. I'll be fine."

There was something wrong. He knew it, but she wouldn't break.

"..I'll see you later then."

Celine walked away, barely nodding in response to his last words. The blond watched her, frowning.

* * *

The knock on his door wasn't surprising. Quistis was likely wondering why he hadn't greeted them and had decided to come his way first. He'd gone over the speech a few times mentally, trying to smile as fingers turned the knob open.

Her name and the attempt at lifting his lips both died. In fact, Irvine stuttered a bit.

"...Celine? What.. Come in, please..."

Manners overtook shock and just a bit of suspicion. She walked passed him, silent, unnerving – really. Waited until he closed the door again, watching, studying and it struck him for a moment, almost like Matron. Creepy.

"Peering into one's soul ain't too nice, now, Celine."

She smiled, a bit sad. He motioned to a seat, waiting until she had before he leaned against the wall. Silence loomed for what seemed to be an eternity, but was actually the space of a breath being drawn.

"Please talk him out of it."

Irvine closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to say. It was too late. For regrets, for another choice to be made, for attempting to stop what would be happening tomorrow night. He'd been worried after Spike had told him she knew – worried that she might try to forcibly stop them. However, she came to speak to him, as though aware that Irvine wouldn't harm her. But she had no way of knowing...

His eyes opened again, shock making him drop to his knees.

Slephie sat before him, green eyes taking up most of her tiny face. The scent of wildflowers, the sound of waves... what in the hell...

"We're always gonna be friends, Irvy! Right?"

He nodded, causing her to smile. "See, I knew it! We'll never forget each other!"

It was back to being oh.. 6 or 7... Back to their last days before leaving, when promises were so easy to make, to keep... and never to break.

"I love you, Irvy. Please don't..."

She walked over, fingers brushing along his face, catching the tears that had begun to fall. It was a memory no one else should know, one that was ripping his heart all over again. Sefie, his Sefie. Forever friends, forever her cowboy, forever her protector. But from herself? This wouldn't be what she wanted and he knew it, had known it all along. Damn his pride.

"I'll always do right by you, I promise."

She gathered him close for a hug and he gave in to the feelings he'd kept in check since her leaving, his arrival and everything that had happened in between and after.

And wept.

Celine opened the door to Quistis' knock some time later. The usually composed blonde blinked a few times, one brow arching in question.

"I think he'll do what's right... But.. tell Squall..."

The darker girl swayed on her feet, "..Seifer is..."

And she crumpled, saved from falling completely by the unseen Sorceress who'd tagged along.

"So, what do we do from here?"

"Well, we could always tell Selphie to … Cancel the party?"

They both winced, knowing how that would go over.

Rinoa shook her head. "Let's get her back to her room. I think she should wake in a few hours and we can attempt to find out what's going on."

"It's obvious Seifer is in danger, but from Irvine? I don't see..."

Squall was waiting for them outside Celine's door, Selphie next to him looking sheepish.

"Thought she'd take a bit longer to wake up. I was wrong. Where'd you find her?"

"..Walking around the hallways." Rinoa finally answered, when Quistis couldn't come up with anything. For some reason, saying that she'd been in Irvine's room just seemed.. It wouldn't be the right answer, judging by Squall's glower. Selphie was still unaware of their reason for being here a day early – or Celine's reason for coming to Trabia at all and none of them knew if she'd gone to Seifer yet.

Squall just frowned at Rinoa, who met that with a serene smile. Selphie overrode the key code for the door so they could make her comfortable again. Quistis made an excuse to slip back to Irvine's room, needing to talk to him. Though she'd been aware of Squall needing a unknown SeeD for a mission in Trabia, it'd been to watch over Irvine. Surveillance, that's what they had told her – not the uncovering of a potential assassination plot!

Her gun toting cowboy couldn't shoot Matron, who'd been overtaken by an evil like none of them had witnessed before or since. There was no way he'd kill Seifer. None. No matter what the cause was.

Right?

* * *

Spike circled something on the blueprint he was studying, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that had sprung up not long after he apologized to Selphie. Yes, he understood what Seifer meant to her, the whole Garden most likely knew. But, Lillith... Needed to have something returned to her in regards to the life that was taken. Her life. Maybe he wouldn't kill the other blond, just a wound - a reminder.. Or perhaps death would still be the final choice.

He just didn't know anymore. One voice of reason had already left him, the other he was currently not speaking with. But underneath his own doubt – yes, that what is what this feeling was! His missions were never personal, so he had no reason to believe anything other then what he was doing was correct. Now, coming here and meeting Seifer and Celine and perhaps being a Knight? Of all things, it was more then a mission, more then a favor.

It was Revenge.

She pounded against the door, praying someone would hear her this time. Everyone was gathered in the ballroom, for the final ribbon to be cut. The grand reopening of Trabia Garden. All the important guests had arrived, most had probably already spoken. Selphie was to take to the stage shortly, welcoming everyone – as well as what should be the largest surprise to Seifer.

Not only was it a reopening ceremony, it was a birthday party.

Spike had found her in a hallway, Celene in one of the few gowns she owned. It was a pale lilac in hue with plum accents, along the hem & bodice.

"You look beautiful."

"And you look very handsome."

She'd known most of the male guests would either be in formal suits or SeeD uniform. Spike hadn't brought either, deciding on dress slacks and vest. A crisp white shirt and oddly enough... a purple & silver printed tie. It suited him and with his hair not in it's unusually stiff slicked back style, he looked approachable. Maybe he'd changed his mind about his revenge. She could only pray.

After waking, Squall had grilled her. Alone. Selphie had gone with Rinoa, after receiving a call from Quistis. Neither of them had told the Trabian native what was going on, certain it would resolve itself somehow. Or Squall would handle it, like everything else. Perhaps a bit much to place on his shoulders considering they had been the ones in a way to start this whole problem. But, he'd told them to leave and not breathe a word about it. So that meant he had a plan, correct? Hopefully so.

They walked together in silence for a moment, Celine listening to his breath, the sound of their footfalls. Squall hadn't been told everything. While she had spoken of what she'd learned, her dream of warning Seifer was unmentioned. It'd seemed so real to her, he coming to the room- no surprise on his face when she breathed Spike's name to him. He'd taken her someplace before going to the party, whispering a spell as he'd left. Junctioned, against Garden rules. How, which one?

And then she awoke to Squall looking down at her, faint worry in his gaze. He apologized before beginning the debriefing, but shared nothing with her. As long as they got through the evening with no one getting hurt, that's all that mattered now.

"Celine..." Spike paused, eyes becoming flinty for a moment and sudden fear overtook her, irrational and stunning in it's intensity. She'd never felt this before, this dread,even when learning of their plans or finding out about her powers and what that meant.

"I care about you. I want you to know that, first and foremost. However, I cannot allow you to disrupt what I've planned anymore then I already have."

"Spike..."

"Why did you have to talk to Irvine." His voice lowered. "Why did you have to come here and make it so complicated? This was to be a simple mission, a favor!"

"You're taking a life, Spike! That's not a favor! Not to anyone!"

Her voice only rose at the end. "It's not what Lillith wants and it won't bring her back!"

For a moment she thought Shiva was about to be called before her – that's how much of a chill was coming from Spike. The slap was lightning quick, as was the rush of dizziness that followed.

"Do not say her name, Sorceress. Don't dare."

Tears welled, with will they didn't fall. Nothing was left of the person she'd thought cared for her, had come to know over the short time they'd spent together. Numbly, she noticed that she was being led somewhere but everything seemed trace-like and far away. Even tripping over her own feet and falling to her knees was a slow replay away from her sense of self.

The click of a door lock awoke her from the slight stupor, an odd deja vu feeling encroaching. But that dream... She reached up to feel along the side of her face, wincing for a moment. Nothing broken, just bruised. No taste of blood and the wetness on her fingertips? Those tears that had finally made themselves known hopefully. After taking a few ragged breaths, she stared at the door.

Decidedly now, she had to stop him.

* * *

Selphie had to laugh a little when Seifer finally joined them. Amongst the glittering dresses and dark suit coats, his trench was even more obvious. Underneath however, he was wearing something akin to 'formal'. To go with the burnished gold around her neck, the gown Selphie was wearing was just a few shades lighter. With her hair up and the gloves, the blond had jokingly called her Belle. She'd responded that obviously made him the Beast who'd turned into a Prince. What followed was a discussion of who their friends were in relation to the Disney movie and perhaps some slight embarrassment to Seifer.

Who at their age admitted to still liking Disney movies aside from the queen of sunshine herself?

Squall and Laguna's speeches seemed to pass quickly. Or perhaps that was because of the distracting plea for help that was tugging on the back of his mind. He ignored it as Selphie went to the stage, thanking everyone for coming and landing a surprise that made him the center of attention.

"As everyone knows, I love parties. I'll throw one for any simple reason, sometimes even just to have a party for no reason at all. However, tonight, I get to celebrate two things close to my heart. The reopening of my home... And my fiancee's birthday."

She gestured to where Seifer stood and lights shone on him for a moment. His eyes closed, waiting for the anger that would surely overtake someone but instead... Whistles, clapping, cheering. For him. For what he had helped rebuild. Some even shouted happy birthday, which caused almost everyone in the hall to break into the song. When his eyes opened again, he had to blink away tears. Selphie was motioning for him to come to the podium.

He began to walk towards her and she towards him and in a minute...

**Chaos descended.**

* * *

Spike set the rifle down, pulling out a pair of specialized binoculars. They were coated so as not to flash in daylight conditions, a way to keep hidden from spotters. A crowd had gathered around the target, mostly because Irvine had barreled into Selphie and Seifer just a split second after he'd taken his shot.

He knew the blond had dropped, but one should make certain of all things. After all, he didn't know if this was a kill or a wounding now.

His heart sank into his stomach, bile rising into his throat when he glimpsed what his motion for revenge had wrought. Seifer was kneeling, cradling Selphie in his arms. Irvine had a hand pressed to her chest or shoulder, hard to tell at the angle he was looking from; lips moving without sound.

The cowboy had shifted slightly when Rinoa managed to get through the crowd and as he lifted his fingers, the other sniper could see the blood that stained them.

What had he done?


End file.
